Predicted Fate
by yellint22
Summary: Annie always felt different and alone, I guess that's what having no parents or friends you entire life does to a person. She thinks she's crazy, voices in her head and randomly moving objects have to make you crazy. But what if this didn't make you crazy but instead made you powerful. AU. Eventual Odesta and a lot of supernatural weirdness. Please give it as shot.
1. Crazy

**Hi. This is my new story, Predicted Fate. This will be weirder than my other stories as it is well the genre kinda sums up it's supernatural. Not much happens in this first chapter but I promise there will be lots of action filled chapter to come.**

**NOTE: PEETA'S MOTHER IS NOT AN EVIL BITCH(in this story anyway, in the books she is)**

Crazy

APOV  
Beep. Beep. The alarm clock went of at seven like it usually did, dragging me out of my sleep. I pulled myself out of bed and dragged my sleepy form to the bathroom. As I got my toothbrush I saw my reflection. My brown hair was dishevelled and my green eyes stood out from the mass of brown hair and pale skin. Bags hung around my eyes, my lack of sleep evident. But how could I sleep? Here I was Annie Cresta, a lonely girl with no friends, dead parents and only two people who actually cared about me. I ran my hands over my face, slapping my self and the checks to try and wake myself up but instead sending the cleaning fluids my aunt had left in here clattering to the ground. The noise shock me from my stupor. Not again, I thought as I picked up the bottles from the ground. This had been happening for a year now. When I moved my hands I would sometime send something, or someone, flying. I had initially been able to cope and no body had noticed anything, but it was getting more frequent and I could tell my aunt and cousin knew something was up. It wasn't just that though, sometime I would here these weird voices, the sound was muffled but I could hear them all the same, this would be normal if I wasn't the only one who heard them. But what was I supposed to do, if I told anyone they would send me too a mental ward.

I was startled by the door opening behind me and a blond head poking through the door.

"Annie you okay? I heard a large bang" Peeta asked, his expression worried.

"Yeah, fine just knocked over some bottles" I replied calmly, turning and giving him a nervous smile. The door closed slightly as if he was leaving but then it opened again.

"Oh, you better be down soon because Jane's made pancakes and I may eat them all so you better get there quickly" he explained, a boyish grin spread across his face. I nodded as he closed the door. The fact he used Jane's real name always touched me, he should be calling her mum because that's what she was to him, his mother. Only she wasn't mine. She was my aunt and Peeta my cousin. But Peeta knew how much it hurt me whenever he called her mum so he had stopped long ago. After all, I was an orphan and I didn't need constantly reminding of that fact, I knew well enough.

After I picked up all the bottles, I continued with my daily routine of brushing my teeth and hair, washing my face and getting dressed into my pale blue dress with light brown jacket. I headed down the stairs and was met with the smell of Jane's pancakes, one of the few great things in my life was the food Jane made, all of it delicious. When I got to our small kitchen sure enough there was Jane, my aunt and guardian, her long blond hair in a tight bun, wearing her lime green dress and white apron. Peeta was sat on the stool eating and talking about something to do with sport with the other boy who was lounging in the armchair in the corner of the room.  
"Morning Annie" Finnick greeted me from his position on the chair.

"Morning" I replied quickly as I grabbed my own plate, and sat down on the stood opposite Peeta. Relief flooded over me at Finnick's presence, of the three of Peeta's friends which seemed to come and go as they pleased with no objection from Jane, he was the only one I actually liked. The alternative was the spiky haired Johanna who had always scared me or the cold Katniss who while got on well with Jane and Peeta, never seemed to have warmed to me and was always shooting glares in my direction.

Peeta and Finnick resumed their conversation and I sat eating in silence, like it usually was in the morning. Only this morning wasn't normal. It looked normal right until my knife fell of the table and as I tried to grab it it stopped mid air, my hand hovering over it keeping it there. Quickly I snatched it up and continued eating, nothing seemed to have changed. Jane was still fiddle with something in the kitchen and everything looked the same. That belief would be true if it wasn't for the silence that had fallen between Finnick and Peeta and the flash of worry and recognition that passed between them before they began talking again like nothing had happened, only now each kept looking over at me, a mix of emotions present on their faces.

"Look at the time, you better get to school" Jane turned around to say, a motherly smile on her face as she quickly got us all out the door. We clambered into Peeta's car, me in the back and Finnick and Peeta in the front. I could tell they were still randomly glancing at me in the mirror, whilst talking like usual to create the illusion that everything was normal and to anyone else it would seem that way. We pulled into the school car park like usual. Finnick and Peeta walked over to Katniss and Johanna like usual. I walked alone to my locker like usual. Completely aware of the usual glares I was getting from my class mates. The mix of people who hated my guts more than anything because I wasn't one of there gang. The clustered in the corner, the ones my age: Marvel, Clove and Glimmer, with the one who were Peeta's age: Cashmere, Gloss and Cato. Of course it was only a year between 17 and 18 but I still possessed more fear for the ones my age as I knew they were the ones who followed me into my lessons and could haunt me all day.

I tried to ignore it like I had every other day of my life, but they always came up to me, taunting and mean. Today was worse than most days.

"So Annie how are the parents?" Marvel asked, smiling evilly as he glanced over at his friends laughing in the corner.

"Leave me alone" I as sternly as I could muster with a voice thick with emotion.

"Ahh, is little Cresta going to cry, you really are giving your family a bad name given you are the last Cresta left" Cashmere taunted behind me, her face pulled into a twisted frown which was broken by her haunting laugh. The voice was back again, "she's pathetic" "this is so fun" it was saying, it words becoming clearer and becoming louder the closer the people got to me. Was this some cruel trick they were playing a secret sound player. I covered my ears with my hands and sank down onto the floor, my body shaking with terror.

"Leave her alone" a voice said, only this one wasn't in my head and was most defiantly real. All the demand was greeted by was a laugh. "Do you little bitches not understand me, leave her alone" the voice said again. The laughter didn't stop but it did fade away as the source of the sound walked down the hallway.

"Annie are you okay" I opened my eyes to see Miss Trinket and an empty corridor in front of me. As I nodded, picked myself up and headed for class I couldn't help but wonder what the source of the sound was as it defiantly was real and defiantly wasn't Miss Trinket.

**Please tell me what you think in a review**


	2. Voices

**Thank you for the amazing feedback on the first chapter it really meant alot!**

Voices

APOV  
I made it to my first lesson without any more incidents. Taking my seat at the back of the room, on my own as no one wants to sit next to the loner, my mind wanders back to that voice in the hallway. Whoever it was saved me from them and the voices which are quiet now I am not as near to anyone. None of the seats near me are occupied, I'm all alone. I at that moment I am drawn to the thought about what my life would be like if I didn't get the voices. Maybe I would be able to cope with being around lots of people. Maybe I would have more friends and people wouldn't call me Crazy Cresta behind my back like I knew they did. Maybe I would have a normal life. Slowly, the clock ticked, the lesson lasting way more than a double usually did, I had always hated maths. If double maths wasn't bad enough then double maths that wouldn't end was defiantly the worst thing in the world.

When the bell mercifully rang I couldn't take any more, I stumbled out of the lesson and headed to get my lunch. The only problem being that the busy corridors sent a whole array of voice swarming inside my head. The cafeteria was already completely full by the time I arrived. I stood in line holding my tray for what seemed like forever but I would have happily traded what happened next for that long wait, just as I got my food I was tripped over by a foot in my way, sending me tumbling to the ground. After pulling myself up I ran out of the room, tears threatening to fall as I saw Clove and Glimmer laughing cruelly at Clove tripping me up. As I ran out I heard a different kind of voice.  
"I hope she's ok" a voice said, a genuine worry seemed to be evident, I looked around the room to see if someone was playing the voice trick again only no one was. As my eyes trailed around the room they caught Katniss's cold grey ones, shock flashed across her grey eyes, she pulled out her phone, looked at the screen once then drained a small vial of green liquid.

The voice the shut off immediately as if some had flicked a switch. Katniss turned back to the friends as if nothing had happened. My mind was whirring as I walked out of the room, what was that liquid? Why did it make the voice stop?

"Annie you okay?" A voice asked only this one was very real and coming from the blond man next to me. "Annie?" Peeta repeated when I didn't answer.  
"Yeah fine" I replied hastily, shoving a strand of hair behind my ear.  
"Come on, come sit down" he said gently. I shock my head though, I didn't fit in with his friends, they dislike me and they scared me.

"No, I'll be fine" I added making a move to leave, but Peeta pulled me back. What was with him today? Sure, he had always been protective for as long as I could remember in fact but never this much.

"Come on they don't bite" I told me reassuringly, putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me back into the room.

"Johanna might" I mumbled under my breath, thankfully not so loud he noticed.

When we reached the table Johanna gave me a glare.

"I'll go get you some food" Peeta explained quickly before dashing off.

"What's she doing here?" she asked through gritted teeth, her brown eyes fiery.

"Jo, be nice. You saw what happened" Finnick told her, moving aside so I could move a chair to fit round the table.

"So? It happens everyday" Johanna replied, an anger present in her tone.

"Jo, leave it" Katniss whispered, placing her hand on Johanna's arm. Johanna stopped arguing after that, sneaking a glare at me whenever she had a chance though.

"Thanks" I said quietly to Katniss, who gave me a small smile in return. Something was off. Katniss was never this nice to me, ever. As a rule of thumb she hated me, it was one of the few normal things.

"Hey nice stunt Cresta" a voice taunted from the table behind me.

"Leave her alone" Katniss ordered through gritted teeth, causing the idiot behind me to shut up, out of fear of shock I wasn't sure. Though a bigger thought was dominating my mind. I knew who the voice in the hallway was and I was pretty sure it belonged to the grey eyed girl next to me.

"Katniss can I speak to you a moment?" I asked quietly, not sure if anyone heard. They did though because even though see looked shocked by my ask she stood up and gestured for me to follow her outside. We stood on the patio outside the canteen, which was abounded thanks to the cold weather.

"What is it Annie?" Katniss asked, a familiar edge back in her voice probably stirred by a want to be back inside.

"Why did you help me this morning?" I asked, meeting her grey eyes, which looked sympathetic for some reason.

"I hate them the same as you do" she replied simply before adding, "Is that all?" but it wasn't.

"What was that green liquid you drank earlier?" I mustered the courage to say, my voice strong as I said those words.

"What green liquid?" she asked innocently despite the look of shock on her face giving her away.

"The green liquid that you drank earlier. The liquid that made the voice in my head vanish" I elaborated, confused as to why she was denying it.

"Annie, what voices?" she asked, her tone now wary and serious, her eyes scanning the patio as she spoke.  
"The voices I hear them when I'm around people, they say weird things. The one you made disappear said I hope she's okay" I explained, feeling more and more stupid with every word.

"Okay, Annie I need you to come with me." she demanded, her voice scared and her eyes moving quicker than ever now. I shock my head, backing away from her. "Annie, now" she yelled, the fear in her voice becoming more prominent.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" I replied, turning away from her and breaking into a run. Out of the school, away from her. I glanced back to see Katniss on her phone, her foot tapping nervously as if she was waiting for someone to pick up. Johanna, Finnick and Peeta were walking outside now too. I turned back around to run but not before seeing a flash of long blond hair at the window.

**So what did you think?**


	3. Dogs

**Wow, the amount of postive feedback has been great! This chapter gets a lot stranger so be warned! Also I would just like to know people's views on Annie's mental state in the books, so please post your views.**

Dogs

APOV  
I kept running till I got to the small café on the other side of the woods. It was nearly empty other than an elderly couple drinking tea. Cautiously, I walked in, all the time looking over my shoulder to check no one had followed me. I ordered a drink and sat down, my chest still heaving from running away from them. What did they want with me? I was just some pathetic lonely girl like I had always been, so why did Katniss suddenly need me to go with her? For all I knew she would be taking me to a mental asylum for crazies like me, people who heard voices in their head and thought they were moving objects around them.

She was probably still at the school telling people what a nutter I was. Johanna would be laughing and telling everyone she could. So would Finnick, Peeta would probably be calling Jane to tell her to not let me come home as I was a crazy and would ruin their family. Their family. It was just them. I was just a cuckoo who had been shoved into their nest after her parents died. They had tried to make me seem like I was part of the family. Peeta not calling her mum. Jane treating me like a daughter. Never mentioning my parents. No picture of them around the house to upset me. It had seemed for ages like I was really part of the family but I had been stupid and allowed myself to fall for the trick. I wasn't a Mellark, I never was and I would never be. I was a Cresta and a crazy one at that.

The door suddenly swung open and in burst a small dog, it's eyes gleaming. I looked around for it's owner, my hand clasping tighter around my mug as I did so. The dog didn't have an owner, it was on it's own like me. I reached my hand out to stroke the dog and it nusseled against my hand. My heart was touched by the sudden affection from this foreign dog. It then knocked it head to the side, gesturing to the door and then walking towards it. When I didn't follow it turned to stare at me till I did. I don't no why but I felt compelled to follow the dog. I guess it had something to do with the fact that we were both alone. In this world. God, I'm bonding with a strange dog. No wonder people call me crazy.

The dog lead me back into the forest to a small clearing. It was in a part of the forest I had never been in before. The air nipped at my arms making me pulled my jacket closer to my body, goosebumps forming up my arm.

"What is it boy?" I asked gently. Talking to the dog now, get a grip Annie.

The dog turned to look at me only now it didn't look friendly. It's brown eyes were flaming and scary. It's teeth were bearded and it looked ready to strick. There was something off about it's eyes thought, they didn't look like dogs eyes, no instead they looked like human eyes. Human eyes that I had seen before. Human eyes that I had seen taunting me. Clove's eyes. I took steps back away from this strange animal with Clove's eyes. But my leg caught a twig and I was sent tumbling to the ground. I tired to get up but it was no use, the dog was approaching faster than ever now, it's teeth bared and it's eyes shinning. I shield my face, sure that I was going to be attacked but the attack never came.

When I opened my eyes in front of me was a small brown wolf. It claws sharp and ready to attack. It lunged at the dog, biting it in the leg. It moaned in pain, limping backwards, before baring it's teeth and lunging forward. It was a flurry of hair, teeth and claws, impossible to see if anyone was winning.

With a last moan the ball broke apart and the small dog with Clove's eyes limped off into the dark woods. After neither me or the wolf could see her any more, the wolf turned to me. I was blinded by a sudden flash of light, causing me to throw my hands up to shield by eyes from the brightness. When it faded and the clearing was dark like it had been before I removed my hands from my face and saw the last thing I had expected to see, crouched on the ground in front of me breathing heavily.

"Johanna?" I asked, shocked by her sudden appearance. Her brown spiky hair was dishevelled as where her clothes.

"Your welcome" she replied, here breathing heavy and her chest heavy. My mind was spinning. What had just happened? One minute there was a wolf and now there was a human.

"What? How?" I stammered, no control over what I was saying and random words coming out of my mouth.

"Doesn't matter, we need to go" she told me quickly, standing up and starting walking away. When I didn't follow her she turned around and added. "Sorry did I say, if it pleases you" she asked, her face stern.  
"I'm not going anywhere with you" I said, my voice wavering and my feet planted firmly into the ground.

"Annie.." she said slowly as she walked towards me.

"No!" I screamed, throwing my hands forward sending a massive push of air knocking her backwards onto the ground. I stood there looking between my hands and Johanna lying on the ground. How had I done that, one minute she had been standing there and the next she was lying on the ground.

I had no idea of what to do so I turned an ran for the second time that day. I knew trouble would follow me but I didn't know what to do.

**Yeah, I told you it was werid**


	4. Truth

Truth

APOV

"Annie wait!" I heard a voice yelling after me, I stopped at how familiar the voice was. I knew that voice. Sure enough Finnick emerged from the trees behind me. I turned to face him.

"Get away from me, I'm dangerous" I told him, backing away.

"No you're not Annie" Finnick reassured, slowly walking towards me. I shock my head, fear filling my system.

"Annie give me your hands" Finnick ordered, holding his palms flat out in front of him, I copied the motion, confused as to whey he wanted me to do it. "Focus on the air above you" he told me calmly. I did as I was told and what I saw in front of me shocked me. The air in front of my face was changing space and moulding into a shape. "That's it, now move you hands to change the shape" he continued. I lifted my hand up and the air moved into a shape as I guided it into a shape.

"Wow" I sighed, looking at the shape I was moulding, I brought my hands down to my sides and the shape disappeared into the surrounding air.

"You did it" he said smiling at me.

"What's going on Finnick?" I asked, the fear I had felt since I moved my first object spewing into my voice. Why had I let myself trust him like that? It was stupid. He probably thought I was even more weird now.

"We will explain all later, I promise but right now you need to come with me" he told me, gesturing for me to move. I shook my head, there was no way I was going anywhere with him after what he just saw me do. "Annie trust me" he pleaded, his expression willing me to go forward. I remain still but felt slightly safer where I was. Suddenly we could here a pounding noise as if someone was running towards us. I turned my head toward the source of the noise and sure enough there was a figure running towards us. Soon the person came in focus and relief flooded over me when I saw who it was.

"Thank god you're okay" Peeta panted, his hands on his knees from running, his chest heaving with exertion.

"Come let's get back, Annie are you going to come with us?" Finnick asked again only this time I nodded and followed them through the forest, feeling finally safe again now I was in the presence of someone I completely trusted.

We didn't walk out of the forest though. Instead I followed them deeper into the woods until a house emerged. It was a old brick house, the bricks looked old and a lot of the windows looked like they badly needed repair. Though despite it's run down appearance, the house still seemed welcoming. However it's appearance didn't overtake my confusion as to why we were here.

"What is this place?" I asked, not taking my eyes of the structure in front of me.

"A safe house" Peeta explained as he walked up the stair to the door. Why would we be at a safe house, surely people needed to be protected from me not vies versa. When he put the key in the lock instead of the door opening instead a key pad popped out from a door, into which he entered a complex sequence of numbers, which opened the door. While they entered I stay fixed to my spot outside, still in awe of what I had just seen.

"Annie you coming in?" Finnick asked, breaking my attention away from the house and causing myself to take nervous steps towards and into it. The interior shocked me, it was a mix of completely different pieces of furniture which some how mixed together perfectly. The walls were a simple red and a book shelf dominated two of the four walls. An arch way in the third wall lead through to a small homely kitchen. However despite how harmonious the room was, the girl lying on the sofa with an arm in a cast glaring at me made me anything but calm.

"So you caught the wild child then?" she asked, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Yes and be nice" Finnick ordered, walking across the room to plonk himself down in one of the armchairs.

"I am nice" she grumbled, crossing her one undamaged arm across her chest. I stood awkwardly in the room unsure of what to do, my mind was still buzzing from everything that had happened on what I thought was a perfectly normal day. Peeta was now sat on the other armchair and Katniss was cross legged on the floor next to Johanna feet.

"Annie sit down" Katniss said calmly gesturing the window seat behind me. I sat down almost immediately.

"Is anyone going to tell me what going on?" I finally plucked up the courage to say, I wanted to know though a part of me part of me didn't want to know out of fear of what I would find out.

"Annie you mentioned to Katniss that you hear voice when around people" Peeta began, pausing for my reaction. I nodded in response, still confused as to what that had to do with all this. "And you saw her take a green liquid like this, which made one of the voices stop" he continued, pulling green bottle out of his pocket to show me, I nodded again, immediately recolonising the green vial. Finnick let out a low whistle and leaned back further in his chair, he looked impressed.

"Annie do you believe in the supernatural" Johanna asked, having now propped herself up,her eyes were gleaming and a coy smile filled her features.

"No" I said slowly, at least I didn't think I did. Until today anything above humans had seemed like it belonged purely in fiction.

"Well I do because I see it everyday" she explained, her smile becoming wider.

"What!" I exclaimed, my whole body becoming stiff at the meaning of her words.

"Your not human Annie" Katniss explained, her expression unreadable. She kept shooting wary glances at the other people in the room as if she was expecting something bad to happen.

"Well, if I'm not human what am I?" I asked, unable to keep the amusement from my voice. They didn't really expect me to believe I was some kind of supernatural?

"We're called the blessed, it's kinda a weird type of near human only we all have something special, a power as it were. Some of us even have more than one" Finnick's words would have seemed stupid if I hadn't seen all the stuff I had today. It all made sense in a weird way.

"So you all have powers?" my voice was filled with sudden excitement at the idea that I wasn't alone in all of this.

"Yep, expect for Peeta he's human" Johanna answered, cocking her head towards Peeta as she did so who sided and shook his head in annoyance.  
"I can control and summon fire, which is amazing and means that if you come near me when I'm in a bad mood you will get a shock" Katniss explained, her expression happy in what I presumed was love for her powers, which did sound awesome.

"I can vouch for that!" Johanna pointed out "I can transform into a wolf in cause you haven't already realised that, though I'm not a werewolf" she added, her warning clear at the end.

"Water control" Finnick explained quickly.

"Wow" I sighed leaning back in my seat, amazed by what they could do. "Wait, Peeta if you're human why are you here?" I asked, confused as to his role in all this.

"Oh" he said quietly, the whole room falling silent at my question.

"You see Annie, your mother is the most powerful one of us, our leader so to speak" Finnick began but I stopped him.  
"What do you mean 'is'? My mother is dead" I replied. My voice rapidly turned stone cold.

"She's not Annie, I know because she's the one who hired us and taught me alchemy" Peeta exclaimed, his tone obviously designed to calm me down. I couldn't believe it, my mother was alive. I wasn't the last Cresta. That thought was pushed to the back of my mind by another question.

"Hired you?" I questioned, confusion once again taking over.

"You are very powerful Annie and there are a lot of people who would like to kill or harm you, we were hired by your mother to keep you safe" Finnick continued.

"Wait, so you aren't really friends and Peeta isn't my cousin?" I asked, confused at his statement.

"No, we do really like each other and Peeta is really your cousin, it's just we are kinda meant to look after you" Katniss explained, her voice sympathetic as if she understood what I was going through. I sighed in relief that my entire life hadn't been one big lie and I did have people who really cared about me.

"So what can I do?" I asked suddenly fascinated by the idea I may have powers.

"We think, based on evidence we've seen, that you have telekinesis and mind reading" Peeta explained.

"That's what the voices in your head were Annie, people's thoughts. The green liquid I drank blocks off my thoughts from mind readers" Katniss elaborated, my mind suddenly becoming clearer and my questions becoming answered.

"Oh and air control, that's what you knocked Johanna back with and were doing in the forest earlier" Finnick added. My mind was swimming with thoughts about my own and other people's powers, everyone in the room had a gift other than Peeta, he just knew alchemy...

"What's alchemy Peeta?" I asked, suddenly intrigued at to what my mother had taught him.

"Potions" Peeta answered, simply. The subject needing no futhur explanation.

"So who wants to kill me?" I asked, curious as to who I needed protection from.

"Isn't that the question of the day" Johanna replied, sinking back into the sofa.


	5. Enemies

Enemies

APOV

"To be perfectly honset Annie, we don't know" Katniss explained, trying to hide to sadness from her voice. There was something she wasn't telling me, something she wasn't telling anyone.

"Is Clove one of them?" I asked, the image of her eyes in the dog flashing into my eyes and making sense for the first time.

"Clove?" Johanna asked, confused as to where I had got that name from.

"Yeah, I saw her eyes in the dog you were fighting" I elborated, Johanna's eyes lighting up the more I said.  
"That bitch" she swore under her breath, clearly Johanna hadn't known about Clove before now.

"We need to be wary of her friends to then, it could be any one of them as well" Finnick added, a deep sense of concern present in his voice.

"Annie, how about I show you your room, you look tired" Katniss inturputed, standing up and walking towards the stairs, gesturing for me to follow her.  
"My room?" I asked confused, why would I need a room. I was going home right?

"Yeah, come on" Katniss ushered me up the stairs and led me to a small room with a bed and dresser. In the corner was a bookshelf and some night clothes had been layed out on the bed.

"Night" Katniss said, before closing the door behind her.

KPOV  
I felt a pang of sadness for her as I left her in her room. What we were doing wasn't right and to make matteres worse it was the girls own mother of insisted that this had to happen, just because some crazy old woman says so. When I got to the top of the stairs I could hear the beginning of an arguement in the living room.

"Why are we even doing this? We know what will happen" Johanna was yelling as I walked down the stairs. When I got into the room Johanna had proped herself up fully on the sofa and was yelling at Peeta and Finnick, Finnick was yelling back at her while Peeta was sat in the chair with his head in his hands.

"It doesn't mean we can just stop, you know what Sophia would do to use if we gave up now. And look at her, we can't leave her to fend for herself, she won't last anywhere if it's not them it will be someone else" Finnick reasoned, his voice well above it's normal level.

"You don't think I know that? I'm not saying we give up, I'm saying we fullfil our job sooner, and we all know why you care so much and it has nothing to do with this damn job" Johanna snapped back.

"Right you two stop it" I shouted, barging in between the two parties, shoving them backwards with two blasts.

"I would have sat down if you had asked" Finnick complained, rubbing his back in mild pain.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. I knew he wouldn't have. When it came to the morals of what we were doing Finnick would never shut up.

"We all know what's going to happened and there nothing we can do about it" I told them both in a stern tone. My words precceded a small sob coming from Peeta, whose face was still hidden in his hands.

I walked over and crouched down infront of him, gently rubbing my hand over his hair.

"Peeta, I know it's hard but right now the event you are thinking over will come alot sooner if we don't work out who the treats are" I reasoned, my voice soft. None of us could bring ourselves to say the words that summed up what was going to happen. It hurt to see him cry for some reason, though I had no idea why given I was no closer to him that I was Finnick I could see him hurt, and had. But with Peeta it for different for some reason that was past me.

"You're right" he said, pulling his head from his hands, running his hand as his did so in attempt to get rid of traces of his crying.

"Right, so potinal enimies" Johana began, the mitartist side in her coming out stronger than ever. As much as she hated her sister she was alot like her, though the bitterness from the fight coming through in every word.

"There's Clove" Finnick chipped in, Johanna swore again at her name. We all knew though why Johanna's hate for Clove was strong and it had little to do with the fact Clove had attacked her.

"Come to speak of it, how did Clove find out?" Peeta asked, staring straight at me as I was the first person Annie had said anything to.

"Glimmer" I muttered quietly, rembering the flash of blond hair at the window.

"That mean Cashmere and Gloss may also be a threat" Johanna explained.  
"But all this means nothing if we don't know what they can do, all we know it Clove can turn into a dog" Finnick added, all of our hopes falling at this.

"There's not much we can do is there?" Peeta told us sadly, we all knew the answer to that question.

"We can't but Sophia might" I added, my tone hopfull.

"But she won't come near Annie" Johanna told me like I was stupid.

"One of us can meet with her without Annie, simple" I explained, like it was really that simple when we all knew it wasn't.

"Yeah, but which one of us?" Johanna responed, looking around the room at the three of us.

"I will" Peeta volunteered.

"Why you? Because, no offense, but you're human" Johanna asked, obviously she had taken complete control of the coversation now.

"I may not be a blessed but what I can make can easily replecate your powers and more so don't go down that road Jo, you will lose. Also I am her nephew, that's got to count for something" when he finished Johanna was noddding in agreement, seeming to have accepted that if any of us could get Sophia's help it would be Peeta.

"How will you see her though?" Finnick asked, pointed out the major hole in our plan.

"Nephew" he said pointing to himself, "My mum has a spare key and I am pretty much allowed in whenever I want" he was smiling like an idoit when he finished, obviously pround of himself.

"Ok, it's settled. I'm off to bed now though how I will sleep with this on, I don't know" Johanna muttered as she stood up carefully and headed up the stairs, the rest of us not far behind.


	6. Sophia

**I am sorry for the delay but what with my other TV and film obsessions other than the hunger games I have completely forgotten to update. So sorry**

Sophia  
PPOV

It's just your aunt. It's just you aunt, I told myself over and over again as I stood at the gates to the large house. It's fommidable structure loomed over me, making me reconsider my offer to be the one to tell Sophia the recent devlopments. I pushed my doubts aside though because I knew I was going through with this no matter what I thought of it. Slowly I raised my hands to knock on the door. I had got past the gate no probelm and while I could easily unlock the door with the key in my pocket I didn't want the risks that barging into her house brought. The door swung open to releave a women in her in her early fities. Her long dark hair was pulled back into an elborate bun at the back of her head. Her dress was a deep shade of purple and exentuanted by a long black scarf which had wound around in herneck in an extravagant style.

"Peeta" she exclaimed, shocked by my presence, her navy eyes lighting up in surprise. "I surpose you better come in" she added, moving aside to let me in. The interior of her house never ceased to shock me, what with is ornate mix of colours and antique funtiure. "How is Annie?" she asked, nervously, leaning against the now closed door,the picking at the edge of her fingernails made it clear she was nervous.

"Good, she's adjusting well, considering she was-" I began, but my sentance who knew already what I was going to say thanks to one of her four incredable gifts.

"attacked" she finished, her voice sad. It was clear Annie's struggles were really getting to her.

"That's actually what I'm here about, we think we have a whole group of evil at our school" I explained, hopping she would be able to help as there was not way the four of us could protect Annie from the six of them.

"The Jameses" she repiled, simply.  
"You know them?" I exclaimed, shocked by her knowledge of three of the children at our school.

"Yes, they had alot to do with Tom's disapperance" she repiled, her voice breaking slightly at the mention of her missing husband.

"Also Clove may be a one as well" I added, earger to get the conversation away from my missing uncle. Her expression intially became confused at the mention of Cloves name, but became normal after a second.

"Ah, Clove I remember her now from Lily's stories about her long gone parents" she repiled wistfully, her eye fixed in the distance as they always did when she talked about someone lost in this war.

"Sophia?" I inturpted her trance as I wasn't done yet, there was still questions I needed the answer to. "What should we do about Annie's powers?" I told her, it was the main question I had came over here to ask her.  
"Train her, you four can't always be around, Finnick will definatly know something about manliputlation and Katniss may though fire is a bit different to air and water so get them to help her with that. Johanna's mother could perform telekinesis so she may know something about that. Oh, and I hope to god Peeta you still remember what I taught you about how mind reading works" she explained, listing off how we were to help Annie learn to protect herself.

"Got it, one more question though, I found the recipe for this, what is it?" I asked, pulling a vial out of my pocket to show her. She snapped it up quickly, holding up to up to the light to exaime what it was. Her abilty to identify a potion by sight was something I massivly envied.

"Peeta you really don't know what this is?" she asked, her voice stone cold. I shock my head in response, suddenly scared by her tone. "It's a reserection potion" she explained, my heart speeding up as she said those words. She pressed the vial back into my hand. "Keep hold of this but never use it without my supervisson, if the wrong person admistures it you get a zombie however if the right person does you get a spirt which is far better so be carfull. It's one of the things the leader of the evil side can apparently do only he always makes zombies" she was smiling surportingly but I could tell she was still spooked by the potion.

"It was nice to see you Sophia" I told her as I turned for the door.  
"Peeta" she said, causing me to turn back around to face her. She didn't say anything though but insted pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Keep yourself and my daughter safe" she whispered, running her and gently over my back in a comforting motion. When I pulled away only one thought was on my mind.

"What about the prophercy?" I asked, scared that I already knew the answer.

"Wiress has never been wrong before, all we can hope that this is the first but until then hope is all we have" she repiled, chocking back tears that talking about her daughter fate always brought on. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak without breaking down, as I opened the door to leave but was stopped by her final question.

"Are you all taking it?" she asked, putting her hand on my arm to stop me.

"Yes" I told her.  
"And she can't hear anything" she asked, her face concered.

"No" I explained, no other answered needed even though I knew it wouldn't stay true for long.

"She will soon, it's just a matter of time" she said, a faint ghost of a smile passing over her lips.  
"Bye" I finnaly said, as I stepped out of the door, closing it behind me.

**What do you think of Sophia? Is she what you expected?**


	7. Work

**Hi,**

**Between obsessive fangirling and Firefly watching I have managed to churn out this piece of fluff. Not much happens in this chapter I just felt like writing some happy stuff before the story gets serious. **

**On an other note as I have realised that this story is getting way less views than I normally do I am starting a scheme. If any of you have a story you would like to get out there I will advertise it on all my ongoing stories and my profile if in return you do the same. To take advantage of this simply PM me and I get back to you ASAP.**

Work

APOV  
"Come on you can do it" Johanna was saying as she stood next to me, urging me on. It took all my effort finally I managed to push the can off the ledge from my point five meters away from it. "Great" she said as she walked over to replace the can. "Now do it quicker" she order, looking at me expectantly.

"Johanna my head hurts can I stop for a minute?" I begged, perching on the cold ledge behind me.

"Okay, but you pushed me across a forest, you can push a can off a ledge" Johanna reasoned, her tone annoyed and frustrated. Things between me and Johanna, while slightly improved, hadn't changed much since I had been at the house. I had stopped going to school due to the threat so was stuck at home all day. Jane had popped in once, apparently she knew about all this as well despite being a normal human, but other than that I had no conversation other than Johanna who had been elected to stay behind with me and help me train due to her knowledge of telekinesis and her hate of school. This meant that me and her had to spend a lot of time together, I was beginning to warm to her but that didn't mean things weren't awkward between us.

"That was air manlipulation, not telekinesis" I explained for what seemed like the a hundreth time.

"Yeah well I don't really care, you are going to master telekinesis" she told me simply before pulling me off the ledge and walking over to repostion the cans. \

"Johanna, surely you must know what this is like" I begged, praying she would give me a bit longer for the head ache to subside.

"No, no I don't" she repiled simply. "Being a wolf is pretty selfexplaintory, no training needed" she added.

"Fine" I mutterd, relising that if she felt no empathy for what I was going through there was no use trying to get her to let me off.

"Good, now go" she ordered, gesturing to the cans. I pushed with all my might towards the cans, willing them to move, and to my surpise they did. "Well done" Johanna responded, nodding her head in mild respect.

"Thanks" I repiled, a small smile on my face.

"You better not be working her too hard, me and Katniss have to have something to train later" We were inturpted by the familar voice of Finnick as he walked across the clearing towards us, Katniss and Peeta trailing after him.

"Hey she actually did something" Johanna repiled with a remark I wasn't sure whether to be offended by because it seemed like a defense in my favour.

"I knew she would" Finnick smiled at me, sending a small shiver down my back. Pull yourself together Annie I ordered myself, this was Peeta's best friend, he was not intrested in you in that way.

"Right Annie you have a choice, manipulation or mind reading?" Katniss asked me, looking like she was earger for me to chose the first one.  
"Manipulation" I responded. The mind reading with Peeta, while the most comfortable enviroment, always made me feel awkard as seeing his mind was always something I felt bad about doing.

"Great I can go eat something now" Johanna cheered as she walked back to the house Peeta running to catch up with her.

"Right Annie, you have a load of air around you so make a shape out of it" Finnick commanded, standing expectantly as he waited for my actions. Just like I had done in the woods that first time I brought my hand up and began to form a shape with the air in front of me which behaved like clay in my hands, it colour distoring as I moved it, turning from clear to a pale white

"Good, now push it to the tree" Katniss explained, her expression intruiged and amazed. Just like she had said I pulled my hands back and shoved the ball of air towards the tree, causing it to creak at the impact. A clap emmited from the two people watching me, impressed looks on their faces. "Well done" she appuladed, a wide smile on her face. Even though I had always found her scary before Katniss had warmed to me as soon as I told her about the voices .She said it was just that she thought I was amazing with my powers for someone who had had little traing but I had a feeling there was a deeper reason behind, though I didn't really want to know. "I don't really know what else- Oh wait" her face light up as a reliastion flashed accross her eyes. She leaned over to Finnick to whisper something in his ear, his eyes lighting up in the same way as she spoke.

"Annie, have you ever seen a tidal wave?" Finnick asked, an exicted expression on both their faces.

"Well not in person. What does that have to do with air though. Waves are water." I repiled, confused by the purpose. Why would a tidal wave have anything to do with air, water sure but not air.

They laughed at my remark, as if there was an inside joke between the two of them I didn't know about.

"Annie you can make a wave out of anything, including the air around us, now pull all the air around your feet upwards" Finnick explained, watching me intently as I copied his request. "Keep it there, keep it there" he repeated, gesturing for Katniss to walk infront of the wall as he did but never taking his eyes off me. Katniss brought her hands infront of her, a steady stream of fire coming out of them. However rather than contining to me like it should have, it hit the wall and stopped. It hurt though, the air started to strain against me, pushing me backwards. "Stay still" Finnick calm voice advised me as he came up behind me, gently placing his hands on my waist to pull me back into a fully upright postion rather than the bent one I had been in. "Relax your muscles" he advised and as I did everything relaxed and the push became less great.

"Brilliant Annie" Katniss shouted at me, a wide grin on her face. After about five more minutes she lowered her hands, stopping the fire stream. I slowly lowered my hands causing the air infront of me to uncluster and disfusie into the surrounding air.

"Wow" I breathed as the effect of what I had just done washed over me. I had stopped fire, with just my hands and the air around me. Maybe I was special and not just different.

**I enjoyed writing this chapter for the simple purpose of showing off Annie's powers. Please review**


	8. Family

**Hi Guys!  
****Anyone checked out the latest set pictures of mocking jay part 2 or the stills from part 1. Both look completely amazing but I am very happy about the fact that the Katniss beating pic actually looks like it's should. I will be very upset if they muck up that particular story line.**

**NOTE: While I may not own any of the other characters I do own the right to Lily as I made her up. Enjoy!**

Family

JPOV

This was all stupid. Every last part of this was stupid. I had been forced to give up my life to protect some girl who could, from what I had seen, could very easily protect herself . I couldn't stay in that house any more. Watching them chat happily about the progress of today, watching them act like everything was fine.

"Jo, wait" I heard someone yelling after me as I stomped through the woods away from the house. I whipped my head around to see Katniss standing behind me, a concerned look on his face.

"What?" I snapped, wanting nothing more than to be alone at this moment.

"Jo please, what is wrong? You have been moody and angry every day for the past week, especially after helping Annie" she asked, not making any effort to be closer to me as he knew I didn't like having anyone close to me, emotionally or physically.

"You really haven't realised yet have you? We are just being used to prep something for it's fate. We have no role in this. She could very easily protect herself and we are what, just helping her? She doesn't need help and I want my life back" I explained, my voice slowly rising in volume.

"Jo, of course she needs our help. She would still think she's crazy if it wasn't for us" she reasoned, trying unsuccessfully to calm me down.

"When did you change? You hated this just like me. Have you forgotten what this meaningless war has done to both our famines. You're dad's dead thanks to this, and mine might as well be. But I suppose it's easy for you. You only lost a father. You didn't lose your parents and your sisters too" I yelled back, angry at my friend suddenly siding against me.  
"The war didn't lose your sister, you lost her" she shouted, her words cutting into me like a knife.

"So what, when she turned on me I was just supposed to forgive her and hug the dog as it bit my head off?" I screamed at her, the memory of my own sister turning on me haunting my memory.

"You know I don't mean her" Katniss replied, her voice back to it's normal level. "Jo, go see your sister, you need her" she added, gesturing for me to leave. A part of me wanted to argue against this, to say that I didn't need the woman who raised me, but a bigger part of me told me that I had to go. I turned a turned into my wolf form before taking off through the wood with my paws hitting the soft ground with every step.

When I arrived at the large military compound in no time. Despite the fact that I had been there plenty of time, the large, formidable building still struck fear into my heart as I raised my now human form from the ground, my eyes taking in the structure as I did so. Gingerly, I stepped through the doors where I was met with a large security desk.  
"Name" the clerk at the desk asked, her dull expression made terrifying by the two armed guards next to her.

"Johanna Mason" I spoke clearly, meeting her eyes.

"Oh, go on in" she replied, shocked by my name. Obviously she knew who I was, it was hard not to know who the protector of the leaders daughter was. The guard to the left moved aside to let me through. Not making any effort to perform the usual checks done on visitors.

I knew exactly were I was going so my steps were slow and carefully placed as I walked towards the office of Lily Mason, my heart pumping faster with anger and fear with every step. I didn't bother knocking, I never had knocked on my sister's door.

When I walked in and saw her usually formidable form slouched over a desk, her neat, red hair falling out of it's bun. Reports littered her desk, all with large classified stamps on them. At my entrance her head snapped up, her brown eyes meeting my identical ones.

"Hi Lily" I said, unable to stop the small smile that spread on my face, a similar one forming on her face as she saw me.

"Are you here because of Miss Cresta?" she asked, ever the professional, only allowing a small bit of emotion to seep into her voice. I shock my head.

"I came to see you" I replied. At that she stood up from her desk and slowly hugged me, giving me plenty of time to push her away like I had before, only I didn't. Clove's attack had affected both of us.

"I'm sorry I didn't come and see you sooner, what with Clove's incident and all" she mumbled, into my shoulder.

"Incident?" I exclaimed, pulling away from her almost immediately. "She tried to kill me" I shouted at her" angered my her downplaying of the event. "My own sister tried to kill me" I repeated, the full impact of the words finally hitting me and tears seeping out of my eyes.

"We really have lost her haven't we" Lily sighed, her eyes glossed over and distant as she gazed out the window.

"Not yet maybe there is hope" I told her, trying to calm both of us.

**So what do you think? Anyone feel sorry for Johanna yet? Once again, please review**


	9. Monster

**Hi, the sorry really starts to kick off in this chapter so things are about to get exciting!**

Monster

PPOV

The house seemed quite without Johanna yelling or storming around. Finnick had gone out, it may have been years but this day still got to him. We all could sympathise. Going through that kind of loss really leaves a lasting effect on a person. Of course now this day was getting to him more than ever, a repeat of that day seeming ever closer.

Johanna was out somewhere, she had left earlier in quite a rage. Katniss had followed her only she had come back alone we had been sat downstairs talking for a while but she had gone to call her mum now, even though we all knew that it wasn't her mother she was worried about. Annie was in her room, no doubt trying to move the rock she had on her desk.

And I, I was just sitting here, waiting for the usual liveliness of the house to return. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door, but I just left it as I thought it was probably Johanna, back I being herself and not being bothered to find her own key. But then a noise confused me. Instead of key turning in the lock and Jo's normal grumbling there was a familiar burning sound, like acid burning through wood. I jumped up to see a blue liquid creeping through the keyhole, a blue liquid I knew all no well. Burning agents were all too easy to make and known by pretty much anyone with a basic understanding of alchemy. With a loud bang the door swung open and a figure loomed in the doorway. I ready myself, expecting to have to lung quickly for the intruder, however I was frozen to the spot by the figure in the door way. This was defiantly not someone I was going to fight, ever. It wasn't my fight. Never taking my eyes of the man I yelled up the stairs,

"Katniss, you might want to get down here. NOW". Quickly, Katniss appeared at the top of the stairs, though it wasn't the sight of her that told me this, no instead it was the steady stream of fire that came down the stairs, speeding towards the intruder. He managed to move out of the way to avoid it, allowing it to hit the door, burning a large ring of fire in the wood.

"Come on! What was that for? Can't I pay you a visit?" the man asked, his expression filled with confused and an annoying sense of pride.

"You know very well what that was for" Katniss screamed at him, her grey eyes fuming with fire.

"Fire is not a toy Katniss!" a voice yelled from outside, drawing all our attention to the stream of water coming through the hole in the door, subsequently putting out the flames around the hole.

However when the flames cleared and the water ceased Finnick expression changed suddenly as he saw the intruder.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he asked, grinding his teeth as he did so.

"Yes, why is he here is a good question but it's not as good as who is he?" Annie asked, drawing all our eyes to her for the first time. She was crouched at the top of the stairs. Taking in the situation below her.

"You haven't told her who I am Catnip?" he asked, turning to Katniss, his voice smug.

"Don't make me" she seethed, a small flame igniting over her hand to serve as a warning.

"Meet scumming of the year" I explained gesturing to him.

"So we all hate him?" she asked, a small smile beginning to form on her face. Katniss, Finnick and I all nodded in unison, though confused by her question. "Good, now I think you'll be leaving?"she asked, addressing the guy I directed all my hate towards. He looked confused, obviously unsure of how she would make him. Well, looked is the right tense as his expression faded as he found himself being pushed backwards by a gust of wind I could feel from where I was stood. The door swung open, allowing him to fall out of it and continue being pushed out of the clearing.

"This isn't over Catnip!" he yelled over the wind.

"Oh yes it is Gale" Katniss replied, glad he was no longer in this house, bringing back memories I'm sure she never wanted to remember. He soon disappeared amongst the trees and after a few more minutes the wind stopped.

"Annie, that was amazing" Katniss cried, shocked by Annie strength.

"It's not that hard, really" Annie shrugged, as she walked down the stairs.

"No it was really amazing Annie" Finnick added, coming to join us by the remains of the front door. As Finnick and Annie stood talking I noticed that Katniss's hand was shaking.

"Katniss are you okay?" I whispered, walking over to her side. She nodded, looking away, a distant expression on her face. "Katniss, he will never hurt you again. You know that" I explained, moving my arm around her shoulders in an act of comfort. However she moved away from me.  
"I'm fine Peeta, leave it" she demanded, sounding exasperated before walking away up the stairs.

"Is everything okay with you two?" Finnick asked, him and Annie both having stopped their conversation and were staring at me.

"Yeah, I think so..." I trailed off, unsure of the answer myself. Though before the issue could be pushed any further Johanna's voice yelled from outside.

"Why in earth has my front door got as massive hole in it?"

**Okay, I need to explain something here. I REALLY HATE GALE. HE WILL NOT BE A NICE PERSON IN THIS STORY SO SORRY ALL GALE LOVERS.**

**As always please review!**


	10. Sharing

**New X-men film is AMAZING! Everyone should go see it!**

Sharing

KPOV

"Why on earth did he have to come back here?!" I mumbled as I paced across my room, running my hands though my tousled brown hair as I did so. Any time but now. He had had years to come and apologize for what he did. But sometime leaving thing four god damn years is too much. How could he possibly think I would forgive him for what he had done?

It wasn't enough for him that my father was shot in the war. Or that an fourteen year old me was left to raise my sister and help my mother. No he just had to rub it in by revealing that he was leaving us. That all my father had died for was suddenly pointless to him and he just wanted to give up leave. To fight abandon all hope of life getting better.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by a knock at the door, which I had slammed shut in my anger.

"Go away Peeta" I yelled, expecting it to be him behind the door, probably worried it was something he had done to offend me that had caused my rage. Of course though he hadn't, I just couldn't talk to him right now. Everything between us had never been something you could call simple. Every time I talked to him it was clear how much he wanted to say something, though every time he didn't. Things were slowly getting worse between the two of us. I could so how emotionally draining all this was on him. I kept wondering how long it would be before he simply left and let time take it course, even if he could never bring himself to do it there would come a day when he would completely break down. We had all thought about it, were all counting days, watching for signs, all of us for the same reason, to know when this torment would be over, well all but one of us. And I defiantly didn't expect to hear his voice on the other side of them door.

"It's not Peeta Katniss" Finnick replied, his tone of voice still calm despite the events of the evening. I walked over to the door and opened it, seeing just Finnick stood in the door way, waiting. "Can I come in?" he asked, I responded by moving aside.

"I am really okay Finn" I reassured as I closed the door behind me.

"Really because your little rage at Peeta says otherwise" he explained, his expression curious.

"It's just Gale coming back is a shock" I lied, no wanting to worry him. I hadn't told anyone about what happened between me and Gale. Anyone. "Any way shouldn't you be the one having a fit as you broke the one rule that the famous Finnick O'Dair actually has?" I asked, trying to shift the focus of the conversation from me to him. His face suddenly fell, running his hand over his face, making it clear I had hit a nerve with my comment.

"It won't happen again" he mumbled, refusing to look at me and instead choosing a wall. His looked completely devastated and horrified like he had just committed some heinous crime. He sank onto my bed shifting his gaze from the wall to the red carpet.

"We both know it will" I told him as I sat down next to him. "Just like it happened to soldiers in the war it will happen to you" I added, knowing that I was hitting everything he hated about his life on the head but it needed to be said. The sooner he came to peace with the idea the better. I expected him to flip at my words but instead he simply nodded.

"Neither of us had a particularity good run have we?" he asked, turning his head to look at me.

"Things always get worse before they get better" I tried, hoping to cheer him up but my words having little effect.

"We both know that ain't true, things will get a lot worse and then they will stay bad, once a black cloud finds you it isn't moving away, it's found it's home right with you" he explained gravely. His words brought home a sense of reality of me, pointing out that I wasn't fooling anyone. Our lives sucked, and we both knew that. Though at least when this was over I would still have Prim and Mum, Johanna would have Lily and Peeta would have Jane. All Finnick would have is the three of us, no one else left who cared about him.

"There's always hope" I reasoned, trying to reassure myself as much as Finnick.

"Hope isn't going to take away sins from your life, it's not a cure it a small plaster, allows us to ignore the things that matter" he whispered, emotion seeping into his voice.

"No" I cried at that moment, knowing that this couldn't go on. Finnick words stirring something deep inside me that made me want to fight. "You're letting yourself ignore the things that matter" I told him matter a factly like the whole thing was so obvious.

"You mean her?" he asked confused, though both of us knew exactly who 'her' was.

"Yeah, she really needs someone right now" I told him.  
"She had Peeta I'm sure she will be fine" he told him like I was stupid for not understanding.  
"You know that's not what I mean, you only have a short amount of time so why don't you actually deal with your feeling before...before." I stumbled over the last words, unsure of how to put it.

"Before I slip up?" he asked, anger bubbling to the surface.

"Yes. No!, you know what I mean" I tried to explain, though my words only seeming to hurt him more.

"I know what you mean very well" he exclaimed as he stood up and headed for the door, opening it walking out.

"Just think about it!" I yelled down the hall as he disappeared round the corner. It was ironic that when he had come in it had been me in a rage and now the table had completely flipped.

**Odestalovebaby I hope this chapter answers your question as to why Katniss hates Gale. I don't really belive you need a reason to hate the idiot but Katniss has one. **


	11. Talk

**Sorry for the wait but I have had exams :(. But they are over now so I am back to updating regularly :).**

**In this chapter we have as much Odesta as you will get for a while(I said eventual for a reason) but I have good reason for this. And speaking of these reasons, I am doing a contest. The first person to PM me with the reason the Odesta is eventual and why Finnick is acting so werid in this chapter will get 3 sneak peaks of anything they want! That right anything from Odesta to Johanna beating people up! Please join in!**

Talk

FPOV  
Who did she think she was? Impling that with all that was coming, spending time with her was a good idea. The last thing I wanted to was to talk to her, that and what I was going to do. I stormed out of the house ignoring the worried looks I got from Peeta and Johanna as I slammed the door. With no idea where I was going, I found myself just walking in a stairght line through the forest, and out the other side. Down the path and onto the pavement, following it's grey paving slabs down the road. Still with no idea where I was going. However my subconious mind lead me to the worst place possible. Looking out into the vast expanse of sea sent shivers of bad memories down my spine. The memorial on the cliff side did nothing to help rid these memories but instead just pushed them from the base of my spine to the forfront of my mind. Reading the words on the memorial just pushed me other the edge though. Taking it no more I stormed away from the cliff edge, though not before displacing a good amount of water in my rage. Throwing it up into the air before in came crashing down onto the cliff, drenching me and the hard ground around me. I shivered. The water was colder than I thought and having it cover me really renforced just how wrong my preconceptions to the temputure had been.

As I turned to leave I saw that my anger had knocked over the beautifull clear box of shells by the memorial. Seeing this I ran over immediately to pick up the box.  
"I'm sorry mum" I whispered as I straighten up the box, horrified that my actions had damaged one of the few reminders that my life hadn't always been destined for lonlyness. That once it had been good and I had a fully functioning family rather than none. A lone tear rolled down my check as I looked at the grave. "So sorry" I added as I stood up the leave, no longer apoligizing for damaging her memorial but rather for what I was going to do. That I was going to cause the same pain she had experianced because of someone cursed like me to some else.

As I walked back to the house it wasn't rage mixed with saddness that dominated my mind. No, now the sadness had taken over and ruled over most to my mind other than the small corner where the nagging voice lived. I had tried to pass off all of it has just a half hearted suggestion from Katniss given I knew she could tell how I felt about a certain brown haired girl, but the nagging voice in my head kept telling me that I did. That I would only hate myself more if I let the events soon to come happen without even trying to talk to her.

When I reached the house I pulled out my keys, my hands still shaking from the cold water, and unlocked the door. Luckily I was able to get upstairs without a fuss as only Jo was left in the living room and she had headphones on and her eyes were fixed on a video on her laptop.

As soon as I got upstairs I began to head to her room, hoping only she would be there so I didn't have to explain my sudden change of mind to anyone else. However I never reached her door before I bumped into her small form in the corrider.

"Sorry" she exclaimed as she took a step backwards.

"No don't worry it was my fault" I repiled, unable to stop a small involuntary smile spreading on my face. A look of confusion formed on her face as her eyes slowly looked over my body as she took in my damp form

"What happened to you? Why are you all wet?" she asked, an undertone of humor present in her confused tone.

"Well, I got went to the seaside and accidently reclocated half of the water" I joked, trying to pass of the events that had lead to this moment as an accident. She giggled in response, her laugh as beautiful, medolic sound. No! Wait, her normal laugh. I couldn't offord to think like this especially with the current situation.

"Come on lets find you a towel" she laughed, heading towards the launday cupboard. "Right towels, where are you?" she muttered as her eyes scanned the cupboard, searching for the elusive towels.

"I got them" I interupted, spotting them at the top of the cupboard, just out of her line of vision.

"Oh" she exclaimed, a small blush spreading over her perfect- wait normal checks.

"How are you finding all this Annie?" I asked, trying to change the subject as I attempted to remove the worse of the cold water's effects.

"It's okay I guess" she mumbled, allowing her eyes to rome around the corridor.

"Really, it's alot to take in" I pressed, wanting to know what she really thought of life here.

"It's hard, I mean while my life had never been what you would call normal life, it was alot simplier before all this" she explained.

"Big changes are always like this" I repiled, trying to comfort her.

"I guess. Anyway can I ask you something?" she asked, a sudden sense of exitcement in her voice.

"Yeah sure" I responed cautionsly, unsure of what she was going to ask.

"With your power can you actually make shapes out of water, because that would be amazing" she asked, her eyes lighting up with exietment.

"Yeah I can" I repiled, feeling pleasantly surpurised and proud.

"Could you show me?" she asked. Her question suddenly made me freeze up.

"No, there no water" I explained, hoping she would drop the issue as abrutly as I had answered.

"We are right next to a bathroom with taps Finnick" she explained, like I was thick.

"I just don't really feel like it right now" I answered, leaving her stood there before she had a time to answer.

"You really need to get a grip Finny!" Johanna shouted from her room, just quiet engugh for Annie to not hear.

"Shut up Jo" I seethed as I walked pass where she was leaning against a door frame, sticking her toungh out in response. She knew full well why I would show Annie what my powers. Wiress never said where but she did say it would invole me, her and my powers. I marched down the stairs, a mix of events swarming through my head from the recent events.

"You okay Finn?" Peeta asked, dropping the conversation he and Katniss had been having to focus on me.

"Yeah I'm-" I began but before I could continue a loud bang echoced through the room as the door hit the floor and a large swarm of bright light shone through the door.

"Hands up. We know the girl is here" a way to familar voice yelled.

**So what do you all think is up! Remember I needed a what and a why! A what/why on it's own however will get you 1 sneak peak.**

**Please review!**


	12. Invasion

**I know I don't usually update this quickly but I just wanted to get this chapter up as I love it! It is my favourite so far and when you read it you may realise how twisted that is as when I re-read this chapter I realised how dark it is.**

**The contest is still open so please guess though please do it by PM so as not to spoil it for others if you do figure it out!**

Invasion

APOV  
Why had Finnick suddenly acted so weird when I asked him about his powers. It wasn't like him. Most of the time I had known him he had been cocky and annoying, not fumbling and worried. Something strange was happening and I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I was drawn out of my thoughts however by a large crash from downstairs and yelling that followed. In response I ran out into the corridor to see Johanna running down the stairs, panic evident in her movements. With adrenalin pumping through my veins I ran after her. My heart jumped into my throat as I saw the same man I had exiled from our house looming in the door way, soldiers behind him, and a gun held firmly in his hands. There was an evil glint on his face that hadn't been there this morning, not failing to mention the black army uniform he now dawned, adding to the fear factor in his appearance. Katniss, Peeta, Finnick and Johanna all stood rigid in the room, all looking poised to move at any moment.

"I see she decided to come and help herself rather than leaving the job to you four this time" The grey eyed man, who I still didn't know the name off, remarked, addressing the others but with his eyes focused on me.

"Annie get out of here" Peeta ordered through gritted teeth, not taking his eyes off the group of me in the draw way.

"Oh she's not going anywhere are you Cresta?" he replied, his white teeth glinting as he smiled. I began to back away. Hiding myself behind a large wooden cupboard.

And then, before my eyes, the room erupted.

Voices clouded my head as all the adrenalin fuelled thoughts of everyone in the room flooded my mind, making me bring my hands to my head in and effort to stop them. There was a flash and Johanna was replaced by a wolf, bearing it's sharp teeth as it lunged for the army. It was only then that I really took in the faces of the soldiers and what I saw made my blood run cold. Among many I didn't know I could clearly see the faces of people who I had already been hurt by. Marvel, Cato and Gloss where all there, fighting people that had become my friends.

Everything seemed to happen at once. Katniss was firing fire balls at Gale, most of which he dodged, some hitting his solider causing him to groan in pain as he patted out the flames on his clothing, others hitting his fellow soldiers. I was filled with a see of emotions when I saw one hit. Gloss had been buzzing around, it was nearly impossible to see where he was but when he was hit it became clear as a halo of flames followed him. The fire ball had hit square in the face, causing a blood curdling scream to echo through the building at his skin was burnt of his face and his brain was cooked as the heat caused his skull into a cooker. It was slowly becoming harder for me to see what was happening as I stood helplessly, for the second time in my life I was caught in conflict and once again didn't know what to do. Smoke kept filling the air and other projectiles were being launched at the group. I crept out slightly from my cover to see the source of these. Sure enough there was Peeta and Finnick with a catapult and box of what looked to be water balloons only it was obvious that was what was in them wasn't water. Peeta and Finnick seemed to notice something behind me and their eyes widened and their expressions harden but they didn't stray from their task. When I turned back and saw what they were looking at my heart stopped.

Katniss was lying on the floor, clutching her leg as blood leaked from a bullet wound while Gale, the only one not caught up in the carnage being caused behind him was taking aim at Johanna's wolf form. Seeing the bullet begin it's journey time seemed to slow down in front of my eyes, using all the strength I could muster I managed to curve the bullet so it went hurting into the man who released it's shoulder, making him fall to the ground.  
"Annie get ready" I heard Katniss say only she didn't say it, it was her thought emerging from what had become a big blur in the heat of the battle. My eyes were immediately drawn to her a blast of fire escaped from her hand and launched in the wall next to her. The fire quickly began to spread. Almost instantly the tone of this battle changed. A red concoction was hurled at the group of soldiers, Johanna and Katniss covering there noses as it did, and action I copied. The soldiers were all frozen in the positions they had been before.

"Annie come on" Finnick cried, dragging me up by the hand, and pulling me out of the house which was quickly catching alight. Katniss and Peeta followed closely behind us, Katniss leaning on Peeta shoulder, unable to walk due to the bullet wound in her in leg. Seeing how much it hurt her to walk Peeta grabbed her under the legs and picked her up bridal style to where we were stood on the edge of the forest with the house burning in front of us. Usually Katniss would have protested to this but for once she didn't seem to, instead she simply buried her head into Peeta chest, I could vaguely see tears creeping out of her eyes.

Johanna came running behind them, obviously much quicker than the others. She changed back into her human form when she was safely next to me and Finnick.

KPOV  
Gale had betrayed me and everyone I fought for. He had been one of them, he had tried to kill me and my friends. Despite all this however I still found myself with tears falling from my eyes as I thought of him inside the building, burning along with the rest of them, unknowing off what was happening to him till the drug wore off. The thought alone made me bury my head deeper into Peeta's shirt. No one said anything as we watched our home. The pain in my leg seeming redundant compared to everything else.

"I'll go get the car then" Johanna stated as she walked off to go get the car from where it was parked far away from the house. As the drug began to wear off we hear screams echo from the house as our own kind and humans were burned alive. I heard Annie drop to the ground as this happened, obviously it was too much for her to take. It was quickly followed my the sound of Finnick helping her up and leading her away from the source of the screams, her sobs echoing loud and clear.

It was after this that I felt myself move as Peeta also walked away, setting me down on the ground away from the house and settling himself next to me.

"Katniss, it's over, he's gone" he soothed, sensing the reason for my sobs was Gale's betrayal.

"That's the point, he's gone and that's just it" I cried, pulling my knees up into my chest and crying into them.

"Come here" he beckoned, opening up his arms to me allowing me to crawl into his lap as his strong arms enveloped me. He didn't tell me everything would be okay or that there was nothing to worry about because he knew that wasn't the case. Instead he just allowed me to cry while he gently stroked my hair.

FPOV

It hurt to see Annie in so much emotional pain. She was so gentle, never having to witness anything like what she had just seen.

"Annie calm down" I pleaded as I crouched in front of where she was perched on the rock. She shook her head, panic setting into her system. "Annie you need to breath slowly, your going into panic attack" I explained, grasping her shaking hands between my own.

"They came for me, people tried to kill you and everyone else because of me" she whispered as she shook with fear.

"We are meant to protect you, that is our job. Don't feel bad because we our doing our job" I reasoned, praying she would calm down. "Deep breathes, in" I commanded, luckily she followed my instructions and took a deep breath in. "And out" I added causing her to let the breath she had just taken in out. I got her to repeat this till her breathing settled at a normal rate. The tears didn't stop falling down her face. I released her hands and cupped her tear stained checks in my hands, wiping away the tears with my thumbs. "It will be okay" I told her, though I knew I was lying as I knew thing would only get worse. A lot worse.

**So much drama! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Military

**Sorry this chapter took so long but my internet has been a pain so I couldn't get online to upload this. I have had it written for a while though so expect the next chapter very soon.**

**The contest is still open. Just PM with the reason that you think Finnick is acting werid and I will give you 2 extracts of any future event. This chapter dosn't have any clues I don't think other than the last paragraph.**

Military

APOV  
"We're here" Johanna said, breaking the silence that had hung in the car for the whole of the hour journey. It seemed impossible for a group of five people to stay silent for that long but unfortunately we managed it. It had almost seemed like time had stopped in the hour. All the movement that had occurred could be boiled down to a few points. Johanna sticking her middle finger at the driver in front for suddenly breaking. Peeta cleaning and bandaging the wound on Katniss's leg, the bullet being embedded to deep to remove. And that was it. Nothing was right.

"Where are we?" I asked, lifting my head from the window that it had been resting on. The building in front of us was formidable, it had ominous blacked out windows and a greyish tone that made me want to run back to the embers of our old home.

"The military base" Finnick explained as he climbed out of the front seat. Seeing that everyone else was I copied this action, clambering out of the car and onto the asphalt beneath us. Katniss was limping towards the building with the help of Johanna, who was followed by Finnick.  
"You coming Annie?" Peeta asked, when I didn't move from my spot. I nodded, still in shock from the sight of the building we were heading towards. The guards on the door didn't flinch as we walked past them, in fact they just opened the door with questioning looks on their faces, one pulling his radio up to his mouth to speak into.

Commotion erupted as we walked in, with everyone stopping to look at us. Though my eyes were draw to a red haired woman with a similar complexion to Jo.

"What happened?" she demanded, her eyes scanning all of us.  
"I will explain in a minute Lily" Jo replied. The woman who I now thought to be Lily looked at her strangely but after Jo's eyes shifted in my direction that look quickly faded.  
"Of course, get Katniss down to medical. Finnick and Peeta with me. Lucy would you find Annie a room" Lily ordered, seeming quite sure in what see wanted done. Johanna quickly following the command and Lily herself heading straight off afterwards with Peeta and Finnick on her heels leaving me with the previously mentioned Lucy. She was a young girl no much older than myself with dark brown eyes and long black hair.

"This way" she explained, heading off down on of the long corridors with me closely behind her.

"66, 66," she muttered, as her eyes glazed over the numbers on the rooms. "Here we are!" she then exclaimed when we reached a door with the silver number 66 on the door. She pushed open the door to reveal a bare room with a small bed, dresser, mirror and a chair. There were no decorations in the room. It seemed like it hadn't been touched for years. "Bathrooms are down the hall and there are some leisure items in the top dresser draw if you need something to do. Will that be all?" she asked, not having moved from the door way. I nodded causing her to hurry off down the hall. I stayed stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do with myself. My eyes glanced down to the necklace that hung around my neck. It was a simple green emerald on a chain. It had been given to me by Jane when I was eight, she had said it was my mothers. That statement had meant a lot to me then but knowing all that I did now it seemed to diminish the meaning. All it meant was that my mother felt guilty for abandoning me and decided to give me an old trinket. However I couldn't take it off. I instead felt compelled to leave it around my neck, I for some reason didn't want to part with it, despite it origin being terrible.

FPOV  
"Then we came here" Johanna finished, the whole story of the last few hours now out in the open.

"And you're sure you weren't followed?" Lily asked for the millionth time, running her hand over her face with frustration.  
"Positive" Jo replied. Johanna, Peeta and I had been sat here for a while now, explaining our story to Lily. Katniss still being in the hospital wing having the bullet dug out of her leg.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, curious as to what her next move would be and praying it wouldn't involve putting me and Annie in a combat situation together again. That would end badly, again.

"I honestly don't know, we can't attack them as that would start a full scale war" Lily sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"I say we address the issue of how they found us in the first place" Johanna interjected, making a perfectly well reasoned point that had crossed all our mind at some point.

"Easy, Gale" Peeta pointed out like it really was that simple.

"Okay smart arse then how did Gale find us?" Johanna added, clearing getting frustrated.

"I think I can help with that" a voice from behind us echoed. We all turned to see a man with a shaved head and glasses standing in the door way.

"What is it Beetee?" Lily asked, eager to know.

"We got this image from our surveillance of the incident at the safe house" he explained, passing Lily a picture. Seeing it all the life faded from her expression and her head fell to her hands. Johanna took it from her hands, looked at it then passed it a cross the table to me.

"Damn" I sighed, seeing the red haired girl in the image. A girl we all hoped we wouldn't have to see turn to them. I quickly passed it to Peeta who swore under his breath upon seeing the image. Of course we all knew who that girl was. It had been major new among us when see was born. 'The ultimate' people had called her. Hope Summers. The one blessed with the power to kill millions of innocents. Her host of power were higher ranked than even Sophia's. Telepathy, telekinesis were both dangerous on there own, together they were even more but Annie had those and more so this would only put her second. Though when you included her other powers it made her shoot of the scale. Mimicry. The most dangerous of all. The power that meant you could gain the power anyone near you.  
"She tracked us didn't she" I asked, hoping for a different answer to what I knew to be true.  
"Once you get a mental trace on someone you have them for as long as you want" Lily replied, her voice empty of hope.

"That means they know where we are now" Peeta pointed out, though we all already knew this. Knew that they were coming. That they were coming and we were going to have to use our powers to fight their new weapon. No matter what the personal cost.

**Please review!**


	14. Danger

**Seriously Guys? No reviews for the last chapter? Not even one? I need reviews to keep my interest in this story, I want to know what you guys think so please review, all comments are welcome! **

**Anyhow this is the longest chapter so far *Applause*. Though while all the others characters in the story belong to Susanne Collins there are some exceptions. Lucy, Jane and Lily are mine, the are new and I made them. However Hope Summers, despite not being a hunger games character is not mine and belongs to marvel comics(I am just borrowing her).**

Danger

KPOV  
I felt a pang of pity for Annie as I limped, my injured leg still causing me pain despite the large amount of pain killers, past her closed door. She had no possible way of knowing what was coming next, what with her necklace preventing her telepathic abilities from reaching there full capacity. Though as I got closer I could her and another girl's voice coming from the room. It was strangely familiar. As I stood there racking my brain I saw Finnick heading down the corridor behind me.

"Finnick" I whispered, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the door.

"Hello Katniss, nice to see you Katniss" he remarked, sarcastically as he stared at me, confused by my action.  
"Do you know who that is?" I interrupted him and gesture to the door.

"Yeah Lucy, she works as a maid here. You know her, the girl shatter glass with her voice" he explained, like I was thick, watching as the cogs clicked together in my brain.  
"Oh I remember her!" I exclaimed, realising now who she was. How could I forget? She used to take care of Prim for me when I was busy and mum was too sick. She had been my saviour and I had just forgotten her like that. "How could I forget her? I should go say hi" I moved to open the door but Finnick grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Don't" he said, dropping my hand.

"Why?" I asked, moving my hand away from the door.

"She is better off talking to a nice girl like Lucy than she is talking to us" he explained before turning away to head off down the corridor.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned, jogging after him.

"It may be our job to protect her but it should be, we are a danger to her" he explained like he was talking to a five year old. Maybe you are, I thought, not daring to say the words out loud.

"You have got to stop thinking about that. So Wiress said some things. It doesn't mean they will happen at this precise moment in time" I reasoned, hoping he would get over this stupid fear and actually interact with the poor girl.

"I have stopped thinking about it and if you don't mind I arranged to meet Peeta out the back" he replied and continued to walk down the corridor without a second glance. I was torn between seeing my friends and checking on Annie and Lucy but the worse part of my conscience won and I found myself heading down the corridor after Finnick.

"Hey" Johanna greeted me as I stepped outside. She was leaning against the wall. Her old clothes no longer covering her body, obviously having changed since the events of last night. "He still won't admit it you know" she said vaguely.

"Admit what?" I asked, her confused as to what she meant.

"That he likes Annie, he won't admit despite it being obvious" she explained, not taking her eyes off the distant horizon.

"Do you really expect him to? After all Wiress has said?" I asked, confused as to who she could expect him to admit it.

"He will eventually, he will regret it when this is all over if he doesn't" she remarked.

"Anyway" I said, desperate to change the subject."I don't see how it is fair that having a sister for a leader means that you get the nice comfy clothes and we are all stuck in our old clothes" I remarked, feeling a pang of jealously for her grey jeans and tee shirt compared to my dirty black leggings and green top.

"That's because it isn't" she said, smiling happily.

"You know it doesn't have to be that unfair Katniss" Finnick remarked, sending a blast of water straight into Johanna. She snarled in response, her wolf like teeth breaking through her human exterior.

"Hey don't blame me, blame the lovely water droplets in the air that allow me to use my power whenever I want" Finnick replied, smiling sweetly at Johanna. Peeta was stood behind him laughing softly and even I couldn't stop a giggle from escaping my lips.

"Damn you too Katniss" Johanna remarked, turning to face me.

"I didn't do it though" I remarked, shrugging. Before Johanna could respond however there was a loud ringing of a siren sounding in our ears. We all looked at each other, knowing immediately what was going on.

"Attack" we all said in unison before our brains began to click into action.

"Right Peeta you go get Annie, get her out of here at all costs. Go!" I ordered, sending Peeta running off back into the building.

"We find out where they are" Finnick explained, scanning the area of the building we could see.

"Well lets go" Johanna shouted, before morphing into her wolf form with her teeth bared. Then we were running, despite the pain in my leg, round to the front only to see a large group of evil military outside the base.

"They couldn't let us have one day" I groaned when I saw them, though the sense of dread I felt at the sight of them was nothing compared to the sense of dread I felt when I saw the fiery red head in the midst of them, her red eyes glowing and and unusually evil smile on her face. The ironically named Hope struck fear into my heart as our eyes meet across the crowds. Everything seemed to have exploded as the two groups clashed. All of us began to move, to start to fight. Well nearly all of us. Finnick's terrified green eyes where scanning the area for a certain chosen one.

"Finnick, she's not here! Stop worrying and fight" I yelled over the chaos, causing him to leap into action and send a massive tidal wave crashing over the group, leaving the air around us unusually dry as the enemy where knocked down but we stayed standing. My eyes were dragged away from the water mess around us when I saw Hope in front of me.

"So she's not here?" she asked, innocently, her eyes having now faded to a dark blue, showing that she had chosen that she wasn't going to get anywhere with straight up violence.

"No she's not" I replied harshly.

"Well there's no need to speak like that Katniss Everdeen, the girl with no father and a crazy mother" she exclaimed, shocked by my tone. Seeing brief shocked expression she added, "If Nathan over there has telepathy, I have telepathy".

"Go to hell bitch" I demanded, returning the strong red glow to her eyes as she shot a stream of fire at me, which I returned with my own. The two streams clashed, a red fire ball being created between them. She leaned over the top and suddenly a bright red beam of light shot from her eyes towards me. I nimbly dogged out the way, closely escaping it's heat. "That's new" I muttered, my concentration still on the fire fight, despite the constant blasts.

"Our army is more gifted than you think though yours helps quite a lot too" she shouted over the fire. Though the fight was suddenly ceased by a dousing of water over it. I turned to see Finnick stood behind me, explaining the water that had just doused me and Hope.

"Damn she really isn't here if you are using your powers. How's that whole thing going Finn? You don't mind if I call you Finn do you Finn? You're mother does, sorry did, she's dead now along with your dad too. Though that's their fault isn't it?" she tormented, gesturing to the good army.

"You..." he began, stepping towards her but I stuck my hand out to stop him.  
"Don't Finnick" I begged, not wanting him to get himself killed over her torments. Her eyes began to glow again as she prepared to fire but her eyes were suddenly dimmed as a collar was forced around her neck.

"Got it" the tall blond woman said as she attached the collar.

"What is that?" I asked, confused as to why Hope's actions had suddenly stopped.  
"A power inhibitor, she won't be using her power for a while" the woman explained as she attached hand cuffs to de-powered blessed's wrists. "Leeg 1 by the way" she said before darting off back into the fight.

"She's not here, abort" Hope began to yell as she sat powerless on the ground. At this command the whole of the army began to retreat other than the fallen who couldn't. It wasn't long before the battle field was empty of the living evil soldiers. Lily was now in her human form and pacing across the ground.

"You miss me?" Jo asked, as she came to stand behind me and Finnick, adding, "Are you okay Finn?" when she saw his pale expression.  
"Finn she's had telepathic powers don't worry" I explained, trying to take his mind off the words of the red head who was now being dragged away by the guard. However before he could reply Lily's voice boomed out across the battle field.

"After witnessing the events of today I now declare us at war with the party that has just attacked us, the rest of them and there unknown leader".

**Contest is still on, there were some pretty major clues in this chapter from Finnick so you may want to look over for them. PM me with any ideas you may have!**

**Please Review!**


	15. Future

**Okay so I have finnaly finished this chapter, it took a while, sorry. New chapter will be up soon. Anyhow this is the chapter I have been dying to write for ages as like writing it. Yes you heard me, FLUFF ALERT! It's coming so been warned. (oh and I'm not breaking the T rating before any of you ask).**

*FLUFFY CRAP ALERT*

Future

FPOV

This was it. The war had began. The countdown was reaching it's final parts. Right now however I had bigger things to worry about, like whether Peeta had actually managed to get Annie out of harms way of whether she was in danger right now.

"Finnick, are you okay?" Katniss asked, her eyes not moving from where Lily had just made her announcement.

"We have to find out if they are okay" I told her simply, pulling out my phone to call Peeta. It rang five times before he picked up though when he did his voice sounded grave.

"Finnick you need to get to the east corridor now" he ordered, not giving me a chance to speak.

"Wait, Peeta hold on. What's going on? Where is Annie?" I asked. She couldn't be hurt could she? What if they had been attacked on the way and now Annie was lying dying in a hospital bed. That couldn't be happing, it just couldn't.

"She's fine Finnick, at least physically I will explain it all when you get here" he explained, his voice empty and cold. Without a second word I hung up the phone and ran back into the base. Jo and Katniss began yelling at me, asking me what I was doing. However when they saw me run into the building they were quick to follow. As we turned into the east corridor I could see Peeta sat on the cold metal floor, his back leaning against the wall behind him with Annie nowhere in sight.

"Where is she Peeta?" I demanded desperately looking around the corridor for her.

"In there" he told me, gesturing to the door next to him.

"What happened Peeta?" Johanna asked as soon as she rounded the corner.

"Lucy's been shot" he said plainly, not taking his eyes off the wall in front of him. Katniss's hands flew to her mouth and her face when pale. Johanna mouth fixed into tight grimace.

"Is she okay?" Johanna dead panned, not letting any sign of what she was feeling creep into her voice.

"Dead" he replied, the word alone causing Katniss to sink onto the floor along with Peeta, her head resting on her knees. "We were just leaving, there was one of them in the bushes. Lucy saw him from the window, she yelled out to warn us and a bullet went through her brain before she could finish talking" he explained a lone tear running down his check.

"Shit" I exclaimed, not knowing what else to say.

"What did you do to the bastard?" Jo asked, her expression filled with rage and anger at the man who killed a girl she barely knew.

"Threw one of these" he explained, pulling out a small penny sized ball from his pocket. "Hit him and exploded, blowing his face off" he added, passing the device between his fingers. "Annie was traumatised, had to sedate her to simply get her out. She's been locked in there since we got back, won't come out".

"Let me try" Jo said, stepping between us and towards the door. "Annie, come out, you can't hide in there forever" she reasoned, but no response came from the room.

"Already tried Jo, she doesn't want to come out so she won't. She used to do it all the time at home when the bullying got really bad". Peeta explained, his eyes still glazed over and fixed on the opposite wall.

"What are we supposed to do then, leave her to wallow in her own pain?" I asked, desperate to see her again, to make sure she was okay. Wait, where did that come from? I didn't desperately want to see her. That would be the worst thing that could possibly happen. It would be bad for the both of us.

"That's exactly what we are going to do" Katniss said as she got up to leave.  
"What?" I asked, shocked by her decision.

"If Annie wants to be left alone that's what we will do" she explained, extending her hand to help Peeta up.

"You guys go one, I will catch you up" I responded, letting them walk away from me and leave me alone in the corridor.

"Annie please, come out" I beg standing outside the door. When she doesn't answer I continue, "Annie I know your upset, I know how you feel. But don't give up on your life. Lucy wouldn't have wanted that. You need to keep living, so please come out" I pleaded to the door. Though despite this she didn't open the door and I was left facing a closed door. I don't know how long it was before I turned to leave. I couldn't stand here all day, not when we were at war now. With a feeling of disappointment I began to walk away. However just as I turned the corner I heard the door behind me creep open to reveal Annie's tear stained face. Without a word I walked towards her and enveloped her in my arms. I didn't want to ever move from that place, with her in my arms, no danger and prophecies seeming to matter in that one fixed moment in time.

"Lucy died because of me" Annie mumbled into my shirt, tears still muffling her voice.

"No she didn't Annie, it was her choice to call out and the soldier's to shot her. It wasn't your fault" I told her, refusing to allow her to think that she had caused Lucy's death.

"People are going to keep dying because of me" she muttered, tears falling more heavily now.

"Annie this war would be fought even if you weren't here Annie" I explained, looking at the wall behind her instead of her.

"Since when was this a war Finnick? You all told me it was just hostilities that would lead to a war" she asked, confused, looking up at me with tears drying on her face.

"Since a hour ago, after the others attacked" I explained, puzzled as to why Peeta hadn't told her what was going on.

"Finnick, Peeta didn't tell me that he just told me we were going for a walk" Annie said, stepping away from me. I opened my mouth to speak. "No don't even, it's obvious you lot don't trust me, if there is a fight you can't just take me away. I want to help. I am obviously more powerful than all of you, so why not let me help" she demanded.

"Annie, it's more complicated than that" I sighed, hoping she would understand that if she was there all of them would be focused on her and no one else, she would be in extreme danger.

"Is it? From what I've seen most people here can be stopped by a simple bullet or fire extinguisher in some causes. For gods sake you are meant to be my protector and from what I've seen you need a gorram lake to be of any use" she was yelling now, I wanted her to be quite so as no one would interrupt. The last thing I needed was someone telling her the truth about me.

"Yeah that's right. I am useless but it is still my job to protect you so I'm not going anywhere" I replied. I would rather her believe I was useless that know the real reason. The reason that had determined how I would act around her for the rest of my life.

"If the only reason you are here is it's your job, why don't you just leave? If you really don't care" she spat and turned to walk away. In that moment I seemed to lose all logic sectors in my brain and my unconscious took over.

"I care more than you will ever know Annie" I muttered quietly, so quietly I didn't think she had heard me. Though I was mistaken and she did hear me, her body whipped around.

"What do you mean?" she asked, just as quietly. In that moment I didn't care what the future held, about what was to come. Hell, I didn't even care what the others would say. Instead I let my heart take over and walked the few paces separating us and pulled her close to me, pressing my lips to hers. For a second my brain stopped, thinking she would push me away, though she didn't, instead she responded and was kissing me back with just as much enthusiasm.

"That's what I mean" I told her when I eventually pulled away, my forehead still resting on hers.

**Yay! Finnaly some romance between the two of them. Remember contest closes soon(only a few chapters left till I reveal the answer) so please guess. Seriously you can be as weird as you want to. Also thanks to TributeWhovianPotterhead for your review, it made me write this chapter and I am so glad you like my story. Also I have no beta and can't get one(I have tried!) so sorry for the mistakes, I find it hard to spell check.**


	16. Confession

**Read on! Author's note at the bottom today!**

Confession

PPOV

"I'm surprised at you" Johanna stated as she perched on the edge of the low wall outside.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused by her question. I hadn't done anything particularly surprising recently. Hell, I had been remarkably normal considering all that had happened these last few days, what with the fighting and all.

"You have a strangely emotional response to Lucy's death. You hardly knew the girl yet you seemed deeply effected by it. I get that you are a bit emotional"

"Thanks Jo"

"No you didn't let me finish, I get that but not on that level. Is something else wrong?" she continued a rare hint of genuine concern in her voice which seemed almost alien for Johanna. "Is it the sexual frustration between you and Katniss?" Ah, there was the normal Johanna again, snarky, annoying Jo.

"Shut up" I said looking away from her smiling face as she thought she had hit bang on the money. Unaware that it wasn't that. Actually the cause of my reaction was rooted down to Annie. I had spent too long watching her suffer when she didn't fit in at school and found herself picked on by people we now know where a bigger threat than we had thought. For some reason I had thought that once her powers emerged and she could get away from all that her life would become better and she would be able to cope better. That she might finally find some happiness of her own. But seeing her break down after Lucy's death had proved that no matter how much I tried to protect her it would never be enough.

"Dismiss me all you want but I'm right" she pointed out just as the door opened as Finnick walked out of the fire exit.

"What are you so happy about?" Johanna demanded. "We did just fight a battle, you did just have the shit kicked out of you by a small girl and you did just get taunted about the one thing that really bugs you by that same girl. So why the happy face?" she added. As annoying as Johanna was some times she was right, Finnick should not be smiling as he was now, not after what had just happened.

"Yeah, what's going on Finn?" I asked, causing the smile to immediately drop from his face as his eyes met mine. He couldn't just be normal. Last time someone brought up the future he had broken down. And now he was fine? No that didn't make any sense. I had spent way to much time consoling him over that issue for Finnick to be fine now was practically impossible.

"Nothing I'm fine" he shrugged trying to dismiss the issue.

"No you're not, come on, dish the dirt Finn" Jo ordered, both of us now trying to get the truth out of Finn.

"Jo, just leave it please" he begged, his tone sounding more desperate now.

"No, I won't just -, wait. I know that look" Jo cried, gesturing to Finn slightly sheepish expression while looking at me.

"Where from Jo?" I asked, almost forgetting Finn was stood in front of us.

"Do you remember that time that Finn made out with what's-her-face at school and then came over to us but when we asked what had happened he wouldn't tell us?" she explained, her voice rising in excitement.

"Oh yeah, and that's the same look!" I exclaimed, making the mental link.

"So who is it? Please tell me it's not the receptionist, I hate her guts" Jo asked, mumbling the last bit like she didn't want us to know something we already knew. Her expression seemed to light up she evidently thought she had figured it out. "There's only one girl you like Finn, I know 'cause I've been teasing you about it for ages, it's Annie isn't it.

When he didn't answer it was answer enough as immediately after Jo said this he dropped his head to look at the cold tarmac beneath him after. A variety of emotions swarmed inside my head. How could he? He was already a danger to Annie and now he wanted to make it harder for her to find out the truth when it eventually hit her in the face, which it literally could do. Knowing full well I should face him about my thoughts. Knowing that I really wasn't being the mature one here, I stood up and walked away. Leaving Jo and Finn stood wondering why I had gone, well Finn anyway, I hoped to god that Jo understood why and that I wasn't alone in my views.

JPOV

For some reason Finnick still didn't grasp the gravitas of what he had just admitted even after Peeta walked away and his next words cemented that.

"Jo what was that about?" he asked me, like he really didn't know and really was that stupid.

"You don't get it do you?" I replied.

"Get what?" he pressed, his expression was that of a child who didn't understand why he wasn't allowed to hit his sister.

"As close as you and Peeta are, did it never strike you that maybe, just maybe, he doesn't want you here? That maybe looking at you every day is a reminder of what will happen to a girl he sees as his sister? A girl he has protected everyday of his life from you because you are the only real danger to her. I know it hurts you to hear that Finn but you need to know that no matter how much we all care about you, what Wiress said when Annie was born will _always_ be stuck in our minds, even after **her** words are fulfilled" my voice cracking as I explained to him what none of us had wanted to tell him. But who could blame us? Who wants to tell their close friend that you were stuck with by people more powerful than you are a young age, that in your mind they will always be a murderer? I sure didn't want to and yet I just had, I already regret that move as I watched his expression crumple. "Finn" I said in the most calming tone I could muster, now wishing I could go back in time and undo what I had just said.

"No you're right, I am a monster. I'm the person whose fault all this" he began, gesturing the building. "is. I'm tearing apart a family and making the mother leave her daughter alone. No wait that's not me, that's them. I may be the one set to deliver the last blow but they are doing the real damage. They are the ones forcing a seventeen year old girl to accept responsibilities she is not ready for. I don't care if when everyone else looks at her they see the key to a hypothetical victory. Because I don't. When I look at her a see a girl who is not ready for all of this, who doesn't want to be here, who was abandoned by her mother as a baby and now is being told she is some great hero when she simply doesn't see it. So you can yell at me and call me a murderer all you want but the truth is I am just trying to make her have a happy last few months" when he finished I was frozen to the spot with mix of anger and shock. How dare he think that! How dare he think that we are some heartless monster who don't care about her!

"Well I'm sorry to hear that but if you haven't realised you are the one causing the all of those things you complain about you just don't want to see it!" I yelled at him. The first regret now gone from my set of emotions and replaced with a feeling that made me want to blame Finnick for everything that was wrong. "Without you I could have a normal life. I could be a solider and not a stupid protector. A least with that you know where you stand" I added, my brown eyes now a blazing mess.

"You would be a better solider anyway, they don't have to feel" he remarked, turning away from me so I would see the moisture in his eyes.

"Just because you love her doesn't mean you are the only one who _loves _her. Platonic love isn't inferior, if anything it's superior as it doesn't lead to this amount of aggression and evidently shows more reason as people are able to know when they need to let things go. You may think of Sophia as weak because she abandoned her child but if anything that shows a large amount of strength you could never muster" I was nearly crying too when I finished.

"What happening to us Jo?" Finn asked, his voice now softened and back to the voice of a confused child.

"I don't know Finn" I told him, biting my lip to hold back tears.

**Hello! I'm coming to you from at the bottom as I want to talk about this chapter. It was not planed and written in the spur of the moment however it does have some of the most major clues I have given you about the reason for the title ever so now may be the chance to start guessing. The prize is still available so come on and guess why I called this story predicted fate.**

**As always please review!**


	17. Meeting

**Hi Guys!**

**I am super happy because I got my results for my AS Level(A and B) and my GCSE(A) so I am in a good mood. Though the lack of reviews on my stories is upsetting so come on! I know you read it so please tell me what you think, I love hearing it!**

Meeting

APOV

Okay. That was, well, unexpected. One minute I'm yelling at Finnick then the next his lips are on mine. Where did that come from? He had shown _no _signs of liking me before hand, if anything he had be distant like he didn't want to be near me for some reason, but it appeared he did. Far off in the building I heard the faint slamming off a door as it echoed through the dark maze. The loud bang shocked me out of the daze I had been in as I sat in my room. I shouldn't be this happy. Lucy was dead because of me. Because I couldn't protect anyone as no one would let me fight. I was just as powerful, no I was more powerful. I could move anything with my mind as I was being 'protected' by a bunch of people that included a person who's only power was controlling water, if there was a large deposit of it near by. And I had just made out with that very person, what is wrong with me?

I didn't go down to get any food that night, I didn't feel hungry, nor did I get any breakfast as I suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to get out of this place. I couldn't stay here. I needed to get out for a while. But I couldn't just walk out the door. If I tried that I would have a hundred guards on me in a flash. No, I needed something more ingenious than that. My eyes drifted to the window that was just high enough to be out of my reach. If I could get up there though I could easily get out. Desperately, I searched for something to stand on before it hit me. I could move things with my mind, surely by default that included myself.

Using all the might I could muster I pulled myself up so my feet just left the ground before crashing back down again. I could do this, I thought as I tried again, only this time focusing all my energy on my brown flats. This time I got as far as the window, allowing me to grasp the ledge. Now just the glass. Again I focused all my energy on getting the glass to move and sure enough it fell out and hit the soft ground outside with a crash, shattering it. Deep down I knew that I should be worried about the fact I had just broken a window and left obvious evidence of what I had done but a much larger part of me didn't care. As I climbed out the window that smaller part of me was washed away with the wave of adrenaline that flooded my body when my feet hit the earth beneath me. It felt unbelievingly nice to be outside. Even though my back was pressed to the wall of the building I had left, I felt free. I could forget about death and fear and the knowledge that we where at war. All that mattered was I was outside and I felt free. The air followed through my hair while I gingerly took small steps away, my first act of rebellion. Growing up I had always been a quiet child, never giving anyone trouble and now I was breaking the one rule I now had with each step I took.

My happiness was stopped in it's steps by a twig breaking in the background. I would have passed it off as an animal if I couldn't feel another mind near me, and not one I recognized. Due to the training I had been having my telepathy could no longer be held back my the serum the other had used, though I had yet to tell them that. I never used it on them. I didn't want to know what was going on up in their heads. I liked mystery. But I did recognize when they were nearby and this was not them. Given that I can't sense animals it must mean there is an unknown human in the forest.

Fear began to take over, filling my system. Why did I do this? I should be inside. Breathing began to become difficult when I heard another crack, and a bang. It wasn't till the bullet was in front of me that I saw it. Only it wasn't normal. It had stopped right in it's tracks and was simply hanging in front of my face. My instinct kicked in after that, forcing my legs to dart away from the bullet. I wanted to scream but no noise came out. I had been so close to meeting the same fate as Lucy but instead something had stopped it. I could hear a thud in the forest as something heavy hit the ground, at the same time the bullet fell to the ground with a nearly inaudible thud.

A women stepped out of the shadows. She had similar dark brown hair to me only hers was wavy and pulled back into a ponytail. Her dark blue eyes gazed at me like she had just seen a ghost, even though the stark contrast between the blue of her eyes and the white of her skin made her look like one. The dark green off her airy top didn't help much either. You could practically see the thoughts buzzing in front of her eyes, like cogs turning in her brain. At some point stopped staring and looked off at the forest, before flitting back to me, only now she seemed to look more serious.

"Get back inside" she ordered, though her voice cracked slightly as she spoke. I didn't argue and dashed round the corner, hoping there was a door there. Thankfully there was and I was able to dash inside it. My chest was heaving as a sank to the ground inside. Questions buzzed around inside my brain like a swarm of angry bees. Who was that woman? Was the main one, though a much darker one also was brewing, did she save me or did she try to kill me?

**Please review! Also contest still open so please guess**


	18. Alone

**Hi, **

**The contest is closed. We have a winner, windsongspringheart who has also recently become my beta (though don't worry she won the contest first). She has been an amazing help on this chapter so thank you to her!**

Alone  
APOV  
"Annie!" I heard a voice yell from down the corridor. Damn it. Someone had realized I had gone. This was definitely not meant to happen though I knew it was inevitable.  
"Over here," I called back, walking towards the noise. When I reached the source, I saw Johanna and Katniss, both of them looked relieved but angry.  
"Annie, where were you?" Katniss demanded, her grey eyes blazing as she turned to face me.  
"Outside" I mumbled back, feeling like I was back to pre-school, being yelled at by a teacher for something one of the other kids had framed me for. Johanna opened her mouth to shout a retort but was stopped, snapping her mouth shut and turning to walk away, Katniss behind her. "Wait, where are you going?" I asked, confused by their sudden they wouldn't just stop mid-speech if everything was normal. They looked back but didn't say anything. Screw what I said about not reading my 'friends' thoughts. I removed the barrier I had put up, allowing Johanna's thoughts to seep into my brain. They were being called by someone telepathically. Someone they felt sorry for me because of what they had done to me. Curiosity took over my body, leading me down the corridor after them, quietly enough for them not to hear me. When I turned what I hoped was the final corner, all that was left of them was a door swinging closed. Silently, I crept up to the door and pressed my ear against it, trying to hear what was going on inside. I could read their minds but I didn't want to. When I had read Johanna's, I had also gotten some unrelated stuff I didn't ever want to know, and I detested the thought of that happening again. There were at least five voices; Johanna, Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, and another voice which, for some reason, I thought I should recognize but didn't. I couldn't make out what they were saying, though. In an action I now kind regret, I pressed my ear closer to the door, but I pressed a little too much and the door swung open, knocking me to the floor as it went. All the voices had ceased by the time I had looked up, all of them now staring at me.  
"Uh, this isn't- I mean," I stammered as I tried to get up, only to be hit by the door on it's return journey. Embarrassment was now flooding my system. "I should go," I explained once the door was firmly in my grip.  
"Annie, wait," I was stopped from fully closing the door by the fifth voice. I peeked round the door to see the stranger from outside was the one belonging to the voice.  
"Are you sure about this?" Peeta whispered to her so quietly that I nearly didn't hear, a look of concern deeply imprinted on his face as he leaned over to her. She nodded in response, her dark blue eyes still fixed on me.  
"Annie, do you have a clue as to who I am?" she asked gently, her voice soothing. I shook my head in response, allowing me to press myself against the door. Fear began to overwhelm me. Who was this woman? How did she know my name but me have no clue who she was. "Annie, dear, you do know me, we met many years ago. Surely you remember me?" she asked again, her body slumping with sadness and disappointment.  
"I don't know you. All I know about you if you came between me and a bullet, leaving me with no clue as to whether or not you fired it," I explained, looking up at the celling to avoid having to look at her horrified eyes.  
"Annie, I would never hurt you. All I've done is protect you," she reasoned, tears filling her eyes. I couldn't take it any more. I let her thoughts in. As soon as I had I wished I hadn't. She was my mother. The woman claiming that she would never hurt me was the woman who had hurt me the most.  
"You lie," I dead panned, trying to hid any emotion from my voice.  
"What do you mean?" she asked, straightening up.  
"You say you would never hurt me but you let me grow up believing I was an orphan and a freak," I explained, anger seeping into my voice now.  
"Annie, I had to," she responded, tears filling her eyes as she looked at me. She tried to walk towards me, but I backed away, hitting fully into the door now.  
"Get away from me!" I cried, not wanting to have anything to do with this woman. She began to say something, but I didn't want to hear it. So I ran. Out of the door, along the dark corridor, and into a dark room.  
"Annie, can I come in?" a familiar voice asked, before the door opened to reveal Katniss' face. I nodded, glad it was her and not someone else who had come to see me. "I understand why you're upset," she stated, sliding down onto the floor next to me.  
"Really? You understand what's it's like to come face to face with the woman who abandoned you?" I mumbled into my knees, which I had pulled up into my chest.  
"Well, kind of," she replied with a sad smile. What did she mean? Her mother was still alive and had never left, not that I knew of anyway. ""It was after my dad died. She became emotionally withdrawn and, well, she could have just have easily abandoned me and my sister," Katniss explained, knotting her hands together and then undoing them over again."I know it's not the same and she didn't let me believe she was dead, but I do understand what you're going through. I felt the same when she suddenly declared herself better," she added, resting her hand, if somewhat awkwardly, on my shoulder.  
"Did you want to punch her in the face?" I asked, vocalizing what I wanted to do the woman who called herself my mother. At that Katniss let out a dark chuckle.  
"Yeah I did," she replied through her laughter. While I certainty wouldn't have a minute ago, I found myself laughing with her. As we sat there laughing the door was pushed open by Finnick, just far enough to allow him to poke his head round.  
"What's so funny?" he asked, confused by our unprecedented laughter.  
"Nothing," I giggled, unable to fully stop it.  
"Okay," he replied, looking around the dark room where the only light source was the small window.  
"I'll leave you two" Katniss stated, getting up and walking out of the room without a second word.

**Please review!**


	19. Lies

**It's here. The chapter I have wanted to write since the very beginning! I hope you like it. **

**Thanks to my amazing beta Windsongspringheart again!**

Lies  
PPOV  
Damn it. That was not meant to happen. Annie was meant to find out in a better way than that. Maybe if I had told her ages ago, and hadn't been so worried about her having a normal life, then she wouldn't have reacted in such a way. I was so stupid.  
"I am so stupid," Sophia muttered as she paced the room, throwing her hands up in frustration.  
"You couldn't have known she would react like that. No one could have," I reasoned, trying to calm her down, though the words felt like they were to me too.  
"What I don't get is how she knew. I know you think you gave her enough clues but you really didn't. Also, she knew that me and Katniss were being called telepathically when you called us," Johanna pointed out from where she was leaning on the wall opposite with her arms crossed in front of her. This immediately stopped Sophia's pacing, choosing instead to to turn to face Johanna, her face pale.  
"And you are still taking the serum?" she asked slowly, as if talking to a child.  
"Yes," Johanna replied, equally slowly while nodding her head as she did. Sophia's head sank into her hands as she sank into the chair next to her. The room itself was one of the many conference/dining/what-ever-the-hell-they're-called-rooms littered around the place. This meant it had the typical long table which was surrounded by chairs, and like the rest of the place, it was a drab grey colour.  
"What is it?" I asked, worried by her sudden reaction. If she thought this was strange then something was definitely wrong.  
"Annie's power has developed more than we could possibly think. It's bypassing the block," she explained, her whole body slumped. No. No, this couldn't be happening. She would find out everything and I don't know what that would do to Annie, let alone Finnick. It would probably kill him to see her find out the truth.  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Jo cried, standing up fully now. "You want us to help your daughter. You want us to help her and now that we have, you are disappointed!" she yelled, walking closer to Sophia with every word.  
"Jo, think for a minute," I said, praying she might actually realize what this meant.  
"Think about what for a minute?" Katniss asked as she closed the door behind her, her eyes flitting to each of us.  
"Annie can now read our minds despite the block," I explained, hoping she might take my side in all of this for one. Her face was filled with worry when I said those words. Thank god, I thought. She's going to take my side in this. Only the next words out of her mouth weren't supporting either side.  
"Finnick's with her now, and he doesn't know."  
APOV  
As soon as Katniss left, Finnick stepped awkwardly into the room, filling her absence.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. He kept moving his hands as if he was unsure of where to put them as he stood with his back to the closed door.  
"Not really," I replied, forcing a sad smile. At that he walked over to me, sat down next to me and wrapped his hand around my own.  
"I know," he said quietly, rubbing his thumb over my hand.  
"It's just, she thinks after all this time, she can just waltz in here, thinking everything will be okay but it's isn't," I explained, my green eyes meeting his.  
"Come here," he sighed sympathetically, moving his arm to allow me to slide up close to him. Everything felt right as I sat with my head resting on the side of his chest. I could almost forget about everything. Almost. It still lingered at the back of my mind, like a tiny maggot, worming it way into my thoughts. As I let myself relax, something changed. I suddenly felt the barrier between my brain and Finnick's thoughts breaking. Okay, that wasn't anything to worry about, I thought as I tried to stop it breaking. Come on Annie, you can stop it, I told myself. But I couldn't, and soon his thoughts began to leak into mind. I pulled away from him when this happened, pushing my hands up against the side of my head, trying to block them out.  
"I can't do this," he thought as the barrier finally collapsed. What did he mean? Was I that horrible that he couldn't be around me? "I'm going to lose her," he thought. He wasn't going to lose me. Now I was really confused. I searched for more thoughts that would explain this, but all his thoughts now were centred around my well-being, as were the worried words coming out of his mouth as his hands rested on my shoulders, gently shaking me.  
"What do you mean you can't lose her?" I asked, snapping my head up so my eyes could meet his. His face looked shocked and scared as he ceased shaking me. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Katniss opening the door.  
"Finn, outside. Now," she nearly yelled, panic present in her voice. She didn't seem to register my state immediately, but when she did, her need to get Finnick out only became more urgent as she walked over to him and dragged him up.  
"What's going on?" I asked, turning my head to face her.  
"Nothing Annie," she replied as she pushed the door closed.  
"Tell me! I'm not a child!" I shouted as I pushed the door back open to see Peeta and Johanna also outside. "What's happening?" I demanded. How dare they think that I didn't matter enough to tell something to. Something that was obviously important. Anger began to take over, pushing down all the barriers down, allowing all of the thoughts into my brain. What flooded in made my blood run cold. No, it couldn't be true. I began to slowly back away, fear taking over. They had put me in danger. I had been in danger all my life thanks to him. And would be as long as I was near him.  
"Annie, calm down, we will explain," Finnick pleaded, seeing my state of distress.  
"Can it Finn. She knows," Johanna stated, her eyes still fixed on my shaking form.  
"Annie, please," he begged, his eyes filling with water as he took a step towards me.  
"NO!" I yelled, backing away quicker, my body now shaking madly. "Get away from me!" I screamed at him as I turned and ran, no clue where I was going.

**Please review!**


	20. Siblings

**Hi Guys, sorry for the wait. Big stuff in this chapter so pay attention! Oh and did anyone see the new amazing mockingjay trailer? If not you NEED to check it out, it is beyond amazing.**

**Thanks of course to my wonderful beta Windsongspringheart, you are amazing!**

Siblings

APOV

I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to be able to tell myself that I had misunderstood. That my death really wasn't that set in stone. That I hadn't trusted the person who I now knew was the biggest threat to me. He couldn't be. I wouldn't believe it. When you are growing up, you always picture yourself with this hypothetical future in your mind that always involves becoming an adult, meeting a nice guy, and having a family.

And here I was. I had only reached one of those things, and now it appeared it would be the death of me. Quite literally. I hadn't done anything wrong! I had been born, lived a quiet life, let myself be hurt a few times, but I couldn't help that! It wasn't my fault! I was innocent, and now I was going to be killed by a guy I thought I loved. And to make matters worse, he wasn't the only one working against me the whole god damn time. Peeta had known. Jane had known. Katniss had known. Johanna had known. My own mother had known. Even the entirety of this messed up community I never asked to be a part of and its enemies had more of an idea than me. They had all known that my death had been predicted since birth. That my killer had been confirmed at birth. That at some point Finnick Odiar would kill me. And there was nothing I could do about it.

The idea that a guy who my mother had put in place to protect me would be the one to end my life, the very thing he was meant to protect me from, sent tears spilling out down my checks in salty waterfalls. So much so that I didn't notice the other person in the room until their arm came to rest around my shoulders, pulling me to a bone-crushing hug.

"Annie, I'm so sorry," Peeta's familiar voice murmured into my dark mass of untamed hair. Brushing it hadn't really been a priority in the midst of a war over me. "I am so sorry," he repeated, over and over, never letting go of me.

"I'm going to die, Peeta!" I sobbed harder as I said those words out loud for the first time. His body tensed up at these words, breaking the hug so he could look me in the eyes, blue to green.

"No you're not. We can fight this. We can protect you. Make sure you're safe. We can go away from here, where you'll be safe and you won't die. I won't let you die. You're my little sister. I can't let you die!" he rambled, the words meant as a comfort to both of us.  
I wanted them to be true so much. But none were. I wasn't even Peeta's sister. We couldn't go away from here. The war would continue and eventually it would find us. And so would my death. I had heard Finnick's words. My death at his hand would end the war. Save millions of lives. I shouldn't let more people die for me. I couldn't. If that was all so true, why did a part of me still want to try? I had nothing to live for. Everyone would carry on just fine without me. Sadness is only temporary.

"Peeta, shut up," I cried, pulling away from him and burying my head in my hands.

"I'm going to die, and until I do, many more people will. I can't let that happen. But, I want to. I hate myself for it because I would be a murderer, myself, if I let people die for my own selfish reasons," I cried, staring down at my own hands, scarred from me digging my nails into them, refusing to look at Peeta. Stomaching his reaction to my words was something I just couldn't bear right now.

"I still can't just let you die, Annie."

JPOV

"Hello darling sister," Clove's words shuddered through me, making my whole body shake with fear. I didn't even know why I was here. Finnick was breaking down and was now a flood hazard, and I had left Katniss alone to deal with him. Fire and water always were a good mix. I should be in there with them, not here. It didn't matter if they had captured my sister. I had my duty. And it was right there in the room I had left behind.

"Clove," I mumbled in recognition, not even daring to meet her eyes that were a direct echo of mine.

"Wow, I don't even get a smile. That's mean. Even for you, sis. I should tell mummy," she teased, transporting my mind back to our childhood days where she would pull my hair and destroy my stuff, getting away with every bit of it because she was the golden child. Was being the correct tense.

"You can't because you killed her!" I cried, letting my years of built up rage burst out. She had killed our mother and father, and I had never forgiven her. And I was sure that I never would.

"No I didn't. I just did my duty to the clan," she explained like I was a thick child. Duty was one thing, murder was another. You didn't have to be a world class lawyer to know that.

"You reported our own parents to the police! They shot them in our own front garden and hung the bodies from trees! Has your soul really been so damaged that you don't realize that you are the murderer in this scenario and not them!?" I cried, my composure lost as I screamed those words at her. The fact that I thought she would react, that I might even see a tiny bit of remorse or sadness, showed that maybe she was right to talk to me like a thick child. Maybe I was one and I couldn't even guess that my sister would simply just stand there, one hand resting over the bars of her cage without even a smidgeon of either emotion on her freckled face.

Knowing that I couldn't let her see me cry was the only thing that got me to leave that room. As I walked away, I thought I saw her open her mouth to say something out of the corner of my eyes, but judging by the lack of noise that came from her said that she had either shut it or I had imagined it.

As I fell asleep that night, I allowed the tears to creep down my face. That night I dreamed of two bodies hanging from a tree while I sobbed into Lily's hair.

**The secret is out! As always please review! :D**


	21. Friends part 1

**Hiya! How is everyone? I hope your life is made slightly better by this chapter which I hope you like!**

**Thanks always to my wonderful beta Windsongspringheart!**

Friends

FPOV

Everything had gone to hell. Annie knew and she hated me for it. Who could blame her? People don't usually like their murders, even if the deed hasn't been done yet. Why did things have to go wrong now? Just as I thought we were finally in a good place, where I stupidly thought we could actually get on and have the kind of relationship I had always wanted with her, of course fate had reared its ugly head and shattered that momentary happiness.

"Finn?" Katniss whispered, being the only other person in the room with me. Peeta had gone off to find Annie, to try and salvage some of her sanity before it all disappeared down the deep hole of darkness that had formed. Jo had gone to see her sister after hearing of her capture. But she was still here, her hair still held tightly in her braid, a few rebellious strands escaping but still there, just like her.

"What have I done?" I mumbled, my body wanting to crumble under me, to give up.

"Nothing Finn, you have done nothing wrong," she reasoned, her logic washing over me but having no effect. She was wrong, though. I had. This was all my fault. I was the villain in this story and it would have no happy ending.

"You're lying! This is all my fault!" I screamed at her, my last strand of self control breaking under the weight of my guilt. No words were uttered by her in response, instead she only took slow steps towards me and brought her hand up as if to caress my face instead. However, the palm connected with my check at a high speed, sending pain across my check. "What the f*** what that for?!" I yelled, holding my face in agony.

"You know full well" she replied, turning away beginning to walk away again.

"You know full well I don't. I'm not psychic Kat," I said, grabbing her arms and spinning her back around so she was facing me. Flames danced in her eyes as she stared at me.

"I don't want this Finn! I want my friend back, not this weak outer shell of him. I want the guy who would have floored that red haired b*** for what she said to you. Not the guy who is sidelined by those very words. You are better than this and I know it hurts being around her but you have to go on. I know you don't want to hear it but she will be dead soon, and I know you hate that, but it's the truth. Please come back to us and help us fight," she sounded like she was one thin strand away from yelling but she had yet to allow that strand to break.

While I knew what she wanted from me, it pained me that I couldn't give it to her. I couldn't just move on. Not with Annie still here. I couldn't regain my life.

"I can't Kat. I don't know where that guy is any more," I explained, looking to the celling and not her fire filled face.

"Finn, he's still there, you just need to let him out, let him fight. Please come back to all of us," she pleaded, her voice softened. I shook my head, still looking at the cold grey ceiling. "Finn, please, don't let her take your life with hers," she added, her tone desperate, the emotion seeping into her voice to calm the anger that had been there before.

"You don't get it. I have to try and save her," I explained, my voice breaking.

"No you don't Finn. You have to try and live. Her fate is confirmed, yours isn't. So don't make it so," she begged again. Again, I shook my head. "Finn, look at me," she demanded in a tone so ferocious it seemed unlikely to have really come from her mouth. When I didn't follow her instructions, she locked her hands around my head and pulled my line of sight down to face her so our eyes were locked. Even when we had eye contact she didn't let go.

"Please Finn, your mum and dad wouldn't want this for you. They wouldn't want to know they gave their lives to save their son if he was just going to throw his life away after some girl," she had tried everything now to break through to me. She would only play the orphan card if she had to.

"That girl is my sister," a cold voice echoed behind us. Katniss sighed and backed away, turning her back on me and the man behind me, running her hand over the back of her neck.

"How long have you been there, Peeta?" I asked, not turning to face him, not wanting to know what he thought of me for even engaging in the conversation.

"Long enough to know you want Annie dead, Katniss," he replied, walking up to her as he said those words.

"I don't, Peeta. I just want my friend back," she explained, turning to face Peeta, her hands constantly moving as if if they kept still their holder would explode.

"Your friends are right here. You just don't want to see them. You want her dead so this war will be over and you can endanger your remaining family again," he seethed in a tone that made me wonder where the real Peeta was.

"You can't know that. They will be safer with me once this pointless war is over," she argued.

Wait. Katniss wanted to endanger Prim? I thought they had been sent away to the safe house in Canada by her. Why would she want to remove them from there?

"It will never be over. As long as our kind exists, the war will exist. You need to stop living in the past. Your family is safe where they are and we aren't," he told her, the volume of the statement rising with every cold, bitter word that fell from his mouth.

"You don't know that. One day it will all be safe. That journey just starts with her death," she replied. Blood boiled in my veins at her words. How dare she think that Annie should die when we had spent our entire lives protecting her.

"How can you even think that?" I asked, desperate to know the answer.

"Family comes first, Finn," she replied, turning her head to look me in the eyes.

"Not always, Katniss. And if you can't see that, then you are the one who is really gone," I told her before walking away.

**Please Review!**


	22. Friends part 2

**New chapter! Woop Woop! I promise to get the next out before Mockingjay comes out on the 20th, trailer look awesome other than the lack of Finnick :(**

**Thanks as always to my wonderful beta WindSongSpringHeart, you are an amazing help!**

Friends

KPOV

Really? I was the one who was gone? What ever gave him the right to think that I, someone who was trying to hold themselves and their life together and make it better, was worse than a guy who had purposely steered his life into a train? No one was more important to me than my sister and that's the way it should be. I had tried to hold it together, to pretend I cared about a girl who had done nothing but wreck my family. I had faked interest in her stupid training and protected her, yet more was expected from me. Hadn't I done enough? I deserve to spend time with my family and not this surrogate one I had formed in their bitter absence.

"She has to die. She's going to anyway!" I spat at Peeta's retreating frame. He paused when he heard the bitter words fly off my tough. His head didn't move, though. His eyes didn't turn to meet mine. He simply paused, then kept on walking. Flames burned in my palms, the physical manifestation of the harsh feeling that burned inside of me. Their orange light danced on my palms, waiting patiently to escape the bounds of my self-control. Slowly, the sleeves of my brown sweater began to feel their heat. The edges began blackening and sending a smell of rotting fabric into the otherwise clean hallway, shoving aside the smell of bleach that had called this room its home.

"Jesus, Katniss! Stop burning your clothes! It stinks in here!" Jo yelled. Holding her hand over her nose as she ran into the room, waving her free hand around her.

"Sorry!" I replied sharply in a tone that didn't match the definition of the word as I ceased the flames life.

"Thank you" she replied in an equally sharp tone. Silence hung in the air between us as both tried to figure out what to say.

"You really mucked up this time, Kat," Jo explained, shattering both the silence and my hope that she would hear what happened from me first and not them.

"They told you," I pointed out, knowing the answer without even having to ask.

"Of course they did. Did you really think I wasn't going to notice your little yelling match from anywhere in this building? Everyone heard it, Kat. Everyone," she replied, her tone emphasising the last word. Though her meaning was lost on me, I was sure that she didn't want that. "Kat, Annie heard you!" she added, her tone angry now, the change in emotion trigged by the clueless expression of my face and my lack of willingness to answer.

"So?" I asked, confused as to why Jo was angry about me hurting a girl I knew she didn't care about either. Words were not the method she used to respond to my comment. Instead, she simply choose to let her actions speak for her; turning to walk away from me. However, before she disappeared from sight, she spoke one final message.

"Don't you think that girl is going through enough without you projecting your incapability to care for your sister on to her? Did you ever stop to think about the girl locked in a cupboard, thinking about her death that heard you yell that she should die? Did you even stop to think about the fact that she only has a few people she trusts left, Kat? Because I'm guessing you didn't."

"I know you agree with me Jo. Everyone knows" I remarked, angered by her hypocritical stance.

"Agreed, Katniss. Some of us understand when our friend actually loves someone."

With her words she left, and with her she took the last strand of my self control. Allowing the flames to take over, They hit the wooden bench up against the wall, turning it into a ball of flames. The silence of the room after she left was shattered by the piercing sound of the fire alarms and the sound of the water pouring from the sprinklers.

PPOV

"She's going to die, Peeta," he mumbled as I walked around the corner to join the one friend I wasn't doubting my relationship with since five minutes ago.

"No she's not, Finn. It will be fine. We will figure a way around this," I tried to reason, though the words felt more for my benefit than his. The idea that the girl I view as my sister was going to die had been circling my head for nearly as long as I had known her. Only knowing the fact she knew it too had brought it to the forefront of everyone's mind. Now that she knew, we couldn't keep it pushed down any more into the dark corners of our minds. Now we had to think about it as it danced on the center stage of all our minds. Knowing she would die I could stomach now. I had always known. But the idea of seeing her dead body, an image which was haunting me, and knowing that I could do nothing to prevent it, made me not only hate the idea of her dying, but also made me hate myself for not doing anything to try and prevent it. Logic told me that I couldn't and I would just have to live with that, but my heart told me that I was useless. Seeing her curled up in that corner had allowed my heart to win over and now the idea of her death was all I could think about.

"No. She will die. And you know it," Finn told me. Although, if you were basing who he was talking to off of where he was looking, you would think he was talking to the floor. I opened my mouth to deny this, but no sound came out. Instead all I saw was her dead body lying on a cold floor.

"I know," I mumbled, sinking against the wall next to him. "I failed her," I added, allowing myself to sink into the state of despair I had been fighting to stay out of for years.

"I'm her killer. You should just arrest me now," he laughed bitterly.

"It's not your fault," I answered, turning my head to see his profile leaning against the wall next to me, his eyes now moved to the wall.

"I'm sorry she found out Peeta. I should have been trying harder to block her. I should have known better, it's just-," he was begginning to rant but I stopped him. I had already fallen into darkness. There was no reason for him to join me. Anyway, Annie needed him more than me. While I was able to ease the pain she felt, I could never fully alleviate it.

"You were overwhelmed by emotion. I know Finn. I've broken down before and you know that, it's-"

"A LOT to take" he finished, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah," I agreed. I saw no reason to blind him with reason about how it might not have been him she heard it from or how he had no choice in this matter. That wouldn't help him.

"Finn, go talk to her," I begged. His face whipped around to face me, his eyes wide with shock at my suggestion, like I had just suggested boiling live puppies to take away the depression.

"No. It won't help her," he reasoned.

"Yes it will. I know you love her, Finn," I began, he opened his mouth to stop me at this accusation but I continued. "I know, Finn. It's really obvious. Has been for years. I know she cares about you, too. Please, just go tell her that. If she really did hear it from you, she knows you don't want this, and chances are, she knows how much you care, too." When I finished, he had straightened up and was now standing without support.

"Are you sure?" he asked, with a hint of something I hadn't heard in his voice since the house burned down.

"Positive. Go help my sister, Finn. Go help her like I can't," I begged him. He nodded and began to walk away, though not before thanking me.

I stayed up against the wall even after he left. However, the bombardment of water from the overhead sprinklers soon made me move to see what had happened.


	23. 25 Reviews Messages

Sorry for not posting in so long but school has been crazy with the amount of work I am getting so sorry. But here it is. My messages to the first 25 reviews (for those of you who don't know I do this every time I hit a multiple of 25 on a story).

Guest(Your Review was waw :) awesome :)): Thank you! I'm glad you think so. It's always lovely to see someone likes my story

CusCus18: Glad you think that Finnick and Peeta's reactions are the right choice. I really wanted to have one character go a bit crazy and it's good to see I am getting the character reactions right. This is where I feel really bad for not updating as well. I hope they find a way around it and I know what happens, before you read it(next week) just remember I love Odesta just as much (they are my OTP after Jott). And don't worry, I wouldn't have Finnick straight murder Annie (I'm not a monster!)

WindSongSpringHeart: Well done for winning the contest and glad to see you love my story. Also thank you so much for all the betaing you do for me, if i don't thank you enough. You already know what happens and hopefully you understand why I'm taking so long to get this chapter perfect.

TributeWhovianPotterhead: (such and amazing name, 3 on my favourite things in one) You did! It really mad me want to write, complements always put me in a creative mood. I just love Odesta fluff (there ain't enough on this website). I got a beta though so hopefully the spelling and grammar has improved now.

MermaidOdiar: Whenever I do these messages I always find one loyal reviewer. Your reviews helped me so much in the early chapter that I can't even begin to express how much, just know I am so grateful.

Dannie Odair: Glad you do!

houseofme: Really nice review to get, my main goal is to keep up intrigue so you can imagine how great this is.

ILoveCandy: Hope you weren't disappointed by her actual powers.

Green angel01: Thank you so much. I alway aim to be awesome and I am so glad you thought my first chapter was so great.

Thank you to all of you for reviewing. It really makes a difference. I hope to get the next chapter up soon, my final exam is tomorrow so I should be good to write loads over the weekend.


	24. Lovers

**Yes, an update. *Gasp* and update?! I have finnaly finished this chapter and my exams, yay me! Thanks for being so patient and I hope this chapter is worth the wait, I definitely loved writing it.**

Lovers

FPOV

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I should have asked him where she would be. How was I meant to find Annie in this place? She could be anywhere! Every door I looked behind, every corner I turned was a disappointment due to it's lack of the one girl I wanted to find. Fate sucks. You finally pluck up the courage to talk to the one girl you can't be around but can't escape and she's gone. Vanished from your grasp into the shadows of the grey building you were forced into by your old friend's ex.

"Annie," I called out, knowing just how futile my efforts were. Nothingness filled the air around me, no noise other than the faint footsteps in the distance of the people who were blissfully unaware of my pain and the faint sobs. Wait; sobs. Carefully, the cogs in my brain clicked into place, flashing their final message across my brain. Annie. It was hard to stop myself from sprinting to the source of the noise, but when I did the thought that was subconscious became fully conscious, and just as suddenly as it had disappeared from my thoughts. What if she didn't want to see me? What if I really was a monster to her? When I looked down at my hand hovering over the door knob, I half expected claws to protrude from it and claw my face off. Before I could meet my fate, the door swung open, the small gust of wind that aided it pushing me backwards slightly.

"I know it's you Finn," a small voice murmured from the dark room. Her voice was thick with sobs that must be making it hard to breathe, especially given the stuffy air of this room.

"Annie I'm- " I began, fear suddenly paralysing me from moving into the room.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry," she ordered. Her strong words, contrasted by the sobs that merged her words, and despite the darkness, allowed me to see the tears rolling down her face. Sorry was the only word I could think to say, though. For what, I don't know. I thought I should be sorry for not telling her, but I wasn't. I thought I should be sorry for falling in love with her, but I wasn't. In fact, all I was sorry for is what I knew I would do. An action that broke my heart. They always say your future is in your hands, but it doesn't seem like that when there is clock on the person you care about's forehead. Especially when you're the one who put it there.

"Annie you have to understand-" I began again.

"Finn, I do. Please don't think I don't," she stopped me again. How could she possibly understand? She had never seen someone she loved die in front of her eyes. My breath quickened as I heard her feet hitting the floor as she pulled herself up. Emerging from the darkness, tears dripping carefully down her face. Pain shot through my body when I saw her like this. The idea that I had caused this cut into me like knives. We stood staring at each other for a while, allowing our eyes to become accustomed to each other again.

It only took me to drop my head to the floor for her to close the distance between us and release her body onto my chest. Every survival instinct I had shut down with this. My brain was shocked into a catatonic state. While my brain didn't know how to react, my body did, and I soon found my arms wrapping around her tiny form, pulling her tighter to me. Her tiny hand began to make a small fist with my shirt, keeping me just as tightly to her as I was keeping her to me.

"This is all eff-ed up," I sighed while my chin rested on her mass of mahogany hair. Despite the subtlety of her nod, I felt it against my shirt. It was in that moment that I finally saw everything for what it was. An eff-ed up mess. A tangle of string that made my head hurt trying to figure out an alternative end to. Nothing I could picture didn't end the same way, though. They all resulted in Annie's lifeless body, my hands stained with her blood. But despite this finality to our relationship the feeling that I should tear myself away from her and never see her again, I simply couldn't leave the woman I currently held in my arms. I loved her, and no amount of distance would take that away from me.

APOV

Why? Why did this all have to happen? Did fate just hate me so much that it wanted to take away every bit of happiness from me in one clean sweep? It was just like a bored child, setting up it's long fallen pins, only to knock them down again in one clean streak and leave them littering the floor. Especially now. Just as I had found love and a group of people who actually cared about me. A place I belonged. My mother, for Christ's sake! Now it was going to be ripped away from me in a timeline only extended by me separating myself from the man who had his arms tenderly wrapped around me.

"I'm going to save you Annie," he mumbled, his anger still residing in his voice.

"You can't, Finn," I mumbled back.

"Yes I can. I can leave. You will be fine then," distant and like he wasn't really here with me in this room.

"No I won't, Finn." I wanted to yell at him, but my timid nature held me back, only allowing the words to come out as a whisper.

"Why? You'll survive," he questions, lifting my head up with his finger so our eyes meet.

"Yes, but I won't be alive, and neither will you! I will not be able to live with myself knowing that I have separated you from your friends," I replied back, trying unsuccessfully to look stern.

"I don't care! I can't put you in danger!" he yelled back, moving away from me and running his free hand through his hair.

"But I can't be without you!" I was yelling too now, though I was sure my emotional integrity was compromised by the drops of salt water I could feel dripping down my face, mixing with the cold water that fell from the ceiling above us. This external source of moisture was accompanied by the loud beeping of a fire alarm that sounded around us before being quickly silenced. We looked at each other, both of us now dripping. I opened my mouth to speak but was beaten to the point by him.

"Annie please, all I want is to be with you. Don't act like I don't," he pleaded. Despite a gut feeling that I should, I had no clue what he wanted. One minute he wanted to leave me, and the next he wanted to stay with me. And me? All I wanted was to have a normal life, to be able to be with the man I loved, and who I hoped loved me.

"Then be with me," I replied, my voice shaking just as much as my hands that hung by my sides.

"But I'll kill you if I stay here," the shouting had stopped now. No longer did he sound like a war-torn old man who had seen his people die. Now, he just sounded like a frightened child.

"Not right in this moment you won't," I told him simply, walking towards him and lacing my fingers with his. Shocked by my actions, his eyes darted down to our interlaced fingers. A sad smile spread across his face as his free hand pushed one of the many displaced strands of my hair from my face. It felt like my whole life had built up to this as he pulled me in tightly, gently kissing me. I half-expected to hear happily-ever-after music to celebrate something, which seemed like the perfect end to a love story. If only this was the end for everyone. If only war wasn't still raging around us. If only we really could ride off into the sunset and be done with this.

The level of passion between the two of us began to escalate with every second we stayed locked in each other's arms. Soon, his hand was framing my face, keeping me close to him. My hand locked itself into his damp hair, it's twin wrapping around his shoulders to pull my body up to his height. I never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

It was waking up with his strong arms wrapped around my waist that made me realise what I needed to do. Finn didn't need to be put through leaving his friends, and they didn't need to go through losing him. It was me who needed to leave. They would be angry at first, sure, but they would all eventually realise that me disappearing would be the end of this war. Besides, we would all see each other again when all this was over.

**Please review! I wrote fluff, the least you can do is review :)**


	25. Change

**Huge thanks to my beta Windsongspringheart as usual and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

PPOV

"Peeta, wake up," a voice calls, pulling me from the dark slumber of sleep. I open my eyes to see Jo face looking down at me, two cups of a steaming liquid in her hands.

"What do you want Jo? You are aware it's not even eight o'clock yet?" I ask, my voice groggy from sleep. It had been one of Jo's more annoying qualities that she didn't wake up till at least eleven but right now I wish she had stayed in character and slept in, allowing me to stay in the dream realm where my life wasn't going to hell.

"I made tea," she offers, gesturing to a mug and shoving it forward to my face. Tea. Of course. The girl I have known since I was a child breaks her habits for tea. Why didn't I think of that, other than the fact that she hates tea?

"You don't like tea," I point out, hoping that it is really a shapeshifter offering me tea and Jo hasn't gone crazy.

"I didn't say I made tea for me. I made you tea, this is coffee," she explains raising the the mug that was not held out to me.

"Still doesn't explain why you are up at this ridiculous hour," I ask again, making no effort to move any body part other than my eyebrow.

"Tea. Take it," she repeats, gesturing further to the mug in her hand.

"Fine," I sigh, pulling myself up to a sitting position and taking the mug from her. At least she still looks normal. Her hair sticks up in weird angles around her face, matted from sleep. Her pajamas hang loosely around her tiny form, the black checkered pants threaten to engulf her entire lower half like they have on her feet, giving them the ability to drag on the floor. The same can be said for her black vest that covers her top. There is one addition to her normal face though, the black circles that ring the lower half of her eyes. "Jo what's up?" I ask, as she sips her at her coffee.

"Well," she begins, plonking herself down onto my bed next to where my legs are still hidden by the sheet. "You know how I love Katniss, and how much of a great friend she is, and how strong she is, despite everything with her sister and the stuff with Gale and-".

"Yes I know," I interrupt before she runs out of words for the rest of her life.

"I don't trust her anymore," she mumbles, staring into the brown depths of her mug. There it is. There's the motive. There's the normal Jo I know. Despite the fact I know everything she just listed, having seen it for myself on numerous occasions, I can't help but agree.

"I know, Jo, neither do I," I reply, causing her huge brown eyes to turn to meet mine. The silence that hangs between us is broken by another familiar voice from the doorway.

"You guys seen Annie?" he asks, his copper hair messed up and tangled like Jo's, and I'm sure mine, too.

"Nope," I reply shaking my head. The last time I saw her was when we spoke yesterday, though I am certain her and Finn spoke after that. If they have spoken, that is. "Don't tell me you still have yet to speak to her?" I ask, sighing in preparation for the answer I expect.

"No, I have. I spoke to her last night after you told me to," he replied, the stupid smile on his face widening.

"So why are you looking for her?" Jo asked, pulling her feet under her so she was sat cross legged.

"Well, when I woke up the morning she wasn't there and- umm," he stopped mid sentence as if he was afraid of what he was about to say, not that he had any reason to be, he had already said too much to cover it up.

"Finnick Odair, do you mean to tell me you finally got some action?" Jo asked, her grin mirroring Finn's. It was hard to believe she was the same girl I spoke to a few minutes ago.

"Well, ummm," he stammered, looking to me. I chuckled lightly when it hit me why he was looking at me.

"Finn," I sighed. "I'm not her dad and I'm not going to castrate you if you tell me you slept with her," I explain, laughing lightly still. He reminded me of a deer about to be struck by an oncoming truck as he ran his hand over his neck and leaned against the door frame.

"I don't need to say it out loud do I?" he questioned.

"Like hell you do, come on Finn. Be a man. You have had no problems telling us about the other girlfriends, why not her?" Jo smiled, enjoying watching Finn squirm under her gaze.

"Fine, me and Annie slept together. It was magica,l and fairies and unicorns danced the song of sun rise as the sun peeked its head over the horizon. Happy?" he asked, the sense of annoyance he was trying to fake ruined by his laughter that joined ours.

"So that's what you were doing last night before this hellish morning," a cold voice echoed from behind him. A cold voice I recognized.

FPOV

I know that voice. I knew it well enough to know that when it adopted that tone something was wrong. And I knew that voice well enough to fear that tone being directed at me. And I knew that tone well enough to be able to hear the shaking in it and the sadness it overlayed. Slowly, I turned around to face her. That stare that could light a house on fire was burning into my brain, it flames lightly quenched by the sheen of water. Sophia Cresta.

"Why on earth did I ever trust you!?" she told me questioningly as she shoved me up against the door frame I was leaning on, the usual strength from her shove was gone, making it feel like it actually came from the woman in front of me.

"Sophia, what's going on?" Peeta asks warily, getting up from the bed.

"He's destroyed it. Destroyed it all!" she cried loudly, her eyes resting on each of us in turn. I rack my brain as fast as my petrified body can. What could I have done to anger her so? What have I destroyed? Surely my actions towards Annie weren't the cause of this. I was sure she had suspected there was something between us for a while now, so why react now?

"I'll tell you why I react now!" she yells in response to my thoughts she has stolen from my brain with her telepathy. The sadness that had once lay in her voice had been pushed backwards by the ferocity of her expression."I react now because you are a monster, a destroyer, a psycho, a demon, a devil, a killer," every single one of her words burned me more and more, but it's her last one which send my body into overdrive.

"Sophia, what's going on?" Peeta pleads, his tone shaking just as much as his hands.

"Go see for yourself. You know where her room is," she replies while shaking, a light amount of salt water having plucked up the courage to run down her cheek. Standing back to allow us to leave, I don't stop to ask her whose room. If my worst fears are true, like I fear they are, there is only one room she could have meant. And as I push the door open, they escape from my head and manifest in front of me.

Her body was cold when I ran towards it, desperately shaking her. I can pull her out of there and back here. She just has to know I need her. That I can't go on without her.

"No, no, no, no," I cried over and over again, my tears hitting her lifeless flesh, once filled with life and joy, and now, just laying here. Abandoned.

"Oh my god," Jo cried when she sees my nightmares in front of her. I don't hear Peeta's voice, but can hear him shaking as he looks on. Maybe I can save her, I think as I begin to pump on her chest, breathing life into her. My actions are becoming more and desperate with every pump."Finn stop!" Jo cried. wrapping her arms around my shoulders and pulling me back.

"Finn you can't do anything", she's gone" Jo explained, her eyes were glassy like a doll as she looks on me with pity.

"No she's not, I can save her" I cried, struggling against her as she attempts hold me still.

"Finn you can't do anything" she repeated, her words were framed by the thud of Peeta collapsing to the floor and remaining silent. Alone with his grief and shock.

"But I have to save her" I cried, reaching for where she lies.

"Finn please. Annie's dead and there's nothing you can do".

**Ummm... tell me what you think**


	26. Answers

**Hi Guys**

**Thanks you for the comments on the last chapter, they made me really feel bad! :) Though I will confirm, SHE IS DEAD. Annie is not coming back, sorry.**

**As always thanks to my wonderful beta windsongspringheart, she does such and amazing job**

**Anyway on with the story.**

Answers

JPOV

Oh. My. God. This couldn't be happening. Finnick was crying into his knees, burying his eyes from the sight before him that I had no clue whether or not he had created. Peeta's eyes had glazed over and stared motionlessly at the wall in front of him, unblinking depths of blue sadness.

"Jo, what happened? I heard yelling and-" Lily's words stopped as soon as she realised what had caused the yelling. "Oh, to hell with this!" she yelled, hitting the wall with her palms in anger. I could almost see an extent of claw from one which quickly hid below the surface again. "She's dead isn't she!? The bloody Messiah is dead!" She was screaming now and tugging at her hair.

"Lily, shut up," I demanded, gesturing my head to my two friends behind me. Her eyes drifted over Peeta with some pity, but passed Finnick with anger and hatred.

"Of course. The murderer always returns to the scene of the crime," she spat as she started to walk towards Finnick, whose body tensed, expecting impact.

"Don't," I ordered, holding her back from him.

"Fine! You deal with him! I'm off to get the doctors. Maybe they can tell us that he is the murderer," she declared while storming off. Finn's body was shaking now, fear rumbling through his form.

"Finn, it's fine. We know you didn't do it," I comforted, hoping to hid the lies from my voice.

"What if I did, though? What if I killed her without knowing? What if I sleep walked into her room and killed her?" he rambled through his tears.

"You didn't Finn. I know you didn't," I told him. It was then that the medics bumbled in. Shock registered over all their faces but their movements still continued robotically, loading her onto the trolley, covering it with a sheet, and wheeling her away. I knew what was coming next. They'd come for Finn, thinking he did it. "Let's go," I sighed trying to heave his body up.

"No, let them come," he shrugged, unmoving. Christ, Finn. Why did he always have to stop being self-centred whenever I needed him to be that way.

"It's pointless Johanna, we're already here," my sister's voice echoed as a pair of guards pulled Finnick to his feet and forced him to walk, one holding each arm in a death grip Finn didn't even struggle against.

"You b****! You absolute b****! He has done nothing wrong!"

"Then he'll have nothing to hide. He's not being arrested Johanna, just taken in for questioning," she explained as she turned to follow them. "On suspicion of murder," she cried back to my seething form.

"You do realize she's probably right," Peeta's voice deadpanned from behind causing me to whip around, my brown hair hitting me in the face as I did so.

"No she's not," I replied sharply, shocked by the darker tone his opinions had just taken. His blond hair seemed to have dulled with these events. Even his eyes seemed darker, the bright blue now a grey with faint hints of its former glory in it. It was like the Peeta I knew had been sucked out of him entirely, like he had died along with her.

"Who else could have? We all know what Wiress said, 'the only way she will-"

"Yeah I know," I replied as I held up my hand to stop him. I knew what she had said all too well. It might as well have been written on my bedroom walls instead of the boy band posters most girls at that age would have had. "Peeta, that is your friend. You know him. He would never murder her," I added, forming fists at my side.

"But she said-" he began getting up to face me.

"I don't give a crap what she said! He is my friend and I am going to stick by him!" I was yelling now too but Peeta wasn't fazed. He simply walked off, shrugging his shoulders. I watched him go briefly, seeing his body shake with every step like a war veteran struggling to take the first steps to his new life as tears that were full of memories dripped down his face before I turned away. I couldn't take this. It wasn't meant to end this way, there was meant to be a happy ending to all this trauma we had been put through.

"You alright kid?" a gruff voice asked as the body that accompanied it turned the corner, a whole manner of instruments and equipment in his hands.

"No, but I think you know that," I sighed, nodding and sucking my lips in before finishin with a sigh.

"Yeah. I know she died and, yeah, I know your mate did it," he responded as he approached the room where I had seen my life become represented by one word only a few minutes ago. Failure.

"HE DID NOTHING!" I yelled as I shoved the known alcoholic up against the wall, my arm pressing down on his throat.

"Fine, he didn't do it. Now get your mitts off my neck. I like being able to breathe," he stated, breathing out loudly as I removed my arm and stepped backwards.

"He couldn't do it, Haymitch. I don't believe he would, and surely even your drunk-off-its-butt brain can see that," I told him, running my hand through my short hair, making me fully aware of the shake that was running through my hand.

"Doesn't matter what I think, I'm just here to secure the crime scene as it were," he explained holding up the tape in his hand and brushing me out the way to get to the doorway. "Not much of a murder scene. Surely if it was Finnick, he'd have a bit more style. Just a blood splatter here, maybe some of that blood staining a note in the corner," he said as his shabby hair covered head peered into the room.

"Yeah, well, this isn't one of your stupid crime dramas. It's real life," I told him with a snap of my teeth to finish.

"Well, a man can only hope," he sighed like a dreamy poet would on a balcony overlooking Venice.

"Hoping for a quick death at my hand if you don't stop acting like you're on eastenders," I added, folding my arms and leaning back against the door.

"But why should I? Life just got interesting 'round here."

**Haymitch! What do you think?**


	27. Guilt

**Hi Guys,**

**Here's the latest chapter, hope you like it. Oh and I have started another ****competition, first person to PM(not review, no spoilers) me with what happened to Annie will get four surprise prizes, 2nd person will get 3, 3rd with get two and the fourth will get 1. Come on and guess guys!**

**And thank you to my wonderful beta Windsongspringheart**

Guilt

KPOV

It wasn't a sudden movement. This wasn't a bomb that exploded and changed the entire landscape of our lives in a split second. No. This was more slow than that. Gracefully, it spread its carnage across time, ripping into our present, destroying our futures and shaking our past. Gradually, people began to whisper and leave quickly. Then the whispering stopped and the yelling began, shocked and terrified yelling, spreading into the room I had forced myself into before I did something I would regret. I needed my sister, they couldn't understand that. And they most definitely wouldn't understand what my ego desperately wanted me to do while my ID held it back. It was like bait, tempting me out of my room with its tantalizing news, even though it was wrong. When I heard, guilt ripped apart all of the hatred that had once been inside of me. Annie was dead, and I may have driven her killer to do it.

I had to find them. Breaking the prison bars I had built, I raced to Jo's room. Empty. Finn's room, empty. Peeta's room, occupied.

"Thank god, you're here- what are you doing?" I asked as I processed the suitcase on his bed.

"I can't stay here, they'll pull me into it when they examine the... Her- her..." he trailed off unable to say the final word.

"Peeta, what happened?" I questioned. He couldn't have killed her, could he? No, he was virtually her brother. It was impossible, wasn't it?

"Death Camas " he sighed as he continued grabbing his belongings to shove them into his suitcase.

"What's that?" I asked, moving to be infront of his line of vision.

"It's a plant which produces a toxin which is lethal in the right quantities, causing muscle convulsions and eventual death" he explained, reciting the details like his abc.

"So?" I asked though it came out more like a beg. Please say I'm wrong. I'm usually wrong, but now I'm admitting it. Please just let me be wrong.

"It causes breathing constrictions and cardiac failure as well as pin point pupils and convulsions," he continued, now zipping up the barely full suitcase.

"Peeta, what did you do?" I asked slowly, his details matched up with fractures of the gossip that had drawn me out of my room in the first place.

"I didn't do anything! But that won't stop them from connecting the dots and coming to a false conclusion. I can't stay here! I won't let them lock me away for something I didn't do!" he yelled, the ferocity of his voice matched the level of anger that he used when he tugged the suitcase off the bed and made for the door. Impulsively, I positioned my body between him and the hallway, refusing to let him leave me, too. "Let me through, Katniss," he demanded, his voice slow and deadly.

"No, we need you," I pleaded, standing strong like a plinth stopping his idiotic plans.

"There's plenty of agents and gases made, use them," he pointed out like he was just a pointless machine that could be broken and replaced.

"I need you," I begged as he shoved me out the way with his final words.

"You had your chance Katniss for that. We both know Gale was always your first choice." His words alone made me quiver with regret and fear as I sank onto his bed. I knocked over the cup of tea on the floor, allowing its brown liquid to puddle below me. It grasped at everything around it, pulling them into its watery grasp, including my bare feet. When I reached down to pick up the cup, one of its victims caught my eye. The corner of the paper had already absorbed some of the liquid and was begging to be saved. At first it looked harmless, just a random piece of notepad paper that had been folded and discarded. It was when I turned it over to see the name scrawled on the outside of the paper that it set in how non-random it was.

Peeta's name stared back at me from the paper, sending my blood cold. While I couldn't be certain, the hopeful part of me pleaded with my common sense that it was the recently departed Annie who had written it.

Without a second thought, I ran through the corridors, desperate to find him. There must have been some payback active from the misery of her death that needed to be counteracted because I found him.

"Peeta!" I yelled seeing his form retreating towards a parked taxi. He turned, saw me running and held up his hand to the cab to wait.

"What is it?" he sighed, running his hand over his face. He looked truly broken. He was still wearing his pajama top and had obviously pulled on his jeans with little thought to them or the well worn trainers on his feet. His hair was unkempt and messy, a true bed head. He didn't look like a seventeen year old should, he looked like a man broken by the terrors of war.

"I found this and I think you should see it," I told him as I handed over the letter. As he unfolded it and his eyes began to rake over its contents, his hands began to shake more and more with every word until a stray tear dropped down onto the paper. Carefully his refolded it and gently placed it into his pocket, wiping away a stray tear he said, "Thank you, but I have to go. Sorry," he choked out before climbing into the cab and pulling the door shut. I opened my mouth to speak but he was already gone, the cab disappearing down the road. At that very moment I had no clue how I would continue with my life. Peeta had left and my life had lost the purpose I had been given at an early age. Maybe I would figure it out, maybe I wouldn't. All I knew is that as I walked back to inside I was walking into carnage.

**As always I love reading your reviews so send them my way!**


	28. Split

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait but I swear there is a conspiracy among my teachers to pile on the exams around the last month or so and sorry for being kinda lazy because of that, it's a problem really. Anyway I hope you like this chapter as we are reaching what I'm calling the 'fun part' of the story,well, at least for me to write!**

**Thanks especially to my wonderful beta Windsongspringheart for making me finish this chapter.**

Split

JPOV

Stupid old man. Stupid, stupid, drunk, useless old man. Carnage was breaking out throughout this building, spreading its foul tendrils around and within us all. How dare he act like this was in any way exciting? Or fun? Or good? He hadn't just lost a job thanks to some stupid person's actions. And even worse than that, I may have lost my friends along with it. I had no clue where they had carted Finnick off to in their perfect, no-questions-needed arrest. As for Peeta, he was probably breaking down at the loss of his sister. Yet, in that moment, it wasn't my newly unemployed status that filled me with the same uselessness as I had bestowed upon me and Haymitch's ability to do his job, it was the pain felt by two of my friends. I couldn't be with both. I couldn't help both. I had to let one needlessly suffer while I dragged the other out of the abyss.

The choice was still unmade as my bare feet hit the ground of the corridor I was walking down with no set direction. I was having to choose to save one out of two people falling off a cliff, and yet I couldn't let myself pick one. In the end though, I didn't have to. The look on Katniss's face as I passed her in the corridor immediately sent chills down my spine as I realised Peeta had left.

"Kat, wait," my meek voice croaked out at her rapidly disappearing figure as it faded down the corridor, my hand fell back down as soon as she turned the corner and thus escaping my line of sight. I wring my short hair into my hands as I finally let my emotions take over with a gut wrenching scream that I allowed to rip through my vocal cords. With all the energy zapped out of me, I sank down against the wall, throwing my head into my hands.

"What the hell was that Jo?" Lilly exclaimed, covering the mouthpiece of her phone with her hand as she did.

"Nothing," I mumbled, not daring to face her judgemental eyes.

"Get your act together Jo, and take some proper clothes down to that mate of yours. He was still in pyjamas last time I saw him. And put some clothes on, yourself!" she demanded before disappearing back into the corridor. I wanted to cry. I wanted to allow myself to fully deal with the knowledge that a relationship I thought was mending has fallen into a thousand pieces again. I want to, but I can't. I have to be strong. Strong for my friends whose lives have gone to hell while mine has just become rubbish.

At least that's what I tell myself as I push the emotions down inside of me and go fetch Finn's clothes, making sure to change out of my old pyjamas. I don't pay much attention as I hastily grab the top and jeans from the top of his dresser, but as I lean down to stop and pick up his beaten trainers, with the socks still tucked inside of them, I can't help but think about what happened in here in the last twenty four hours and how happy Finn was about the whole thing before happiness became a distant memory in his mind.

* * *

"Finnick Odair" I tell the guard, causing a sad shake of his head as he directs me to the left of the two reasonably short corridors of mainly empty cells. It pains me as the stories of where the guilty are sent I was told as I child fill my mind. It won't happen to Finn; it won't happen to Finn. I was expecting some cold but joking remark to come from Finn's cell to greet me, to reassure me that maybe things would be okay, but instead for the first time in his life, Finnick Odair is quiet. Not just quiet. Silent. "Finn," I call out softly causing a copper-haired boy-like man to shoot his head up to look at me. What I see breaks my heart as my own brown eyes connect with Finn's pale red-rimmed eyes, still glassy with his tears. His body seems shrunken like he has been deprived of food for weeks. His bones stand out from his tanned skin, creating lumps and ridges all over skin, made all the more prominent by his hunched shoulders and tense muscles. "I brought clothes," I offer, holding up the pile of clothes I had grabbed from his room with the trainers resting on top.

"Thanks," he croaks as he reaches out to grab them as I push them through the gaps in the bars.

"You're welcome and we'll get you out this in a jiffy. They just want someone to blame it on. They know you didn't really kill her," I ramble as he pulls on the fresh clothes and discards his old ones. But my rambling is interrupted by a sudden question of his.

"Jo, what's this?" he asked slowly, referring to thin folded piece of paper he held between his fingers. I shrug in response, immediately confused as to where the piece of paper is from. I certainly didn't see it before. "Jo," he begins, the words careful like each one may set off a bomb. "This is Annie's handwriting," he states, gesturing to the words that the folds previously hid.

"How do you know that? Memorize it or something?" I ask somewhat jokily in attempt to hide my utter confusion and surprise.

"Yeah," he mutters, utter sadness filling his voice as his eyes begin to dance down the letter.

"Finn," I whisper quietly, snapping his head back up to face me.

"What?" he snaps as he was torn away from the letter he holds as if it were crystal in his hands. I open to mouth to speak but a drunk belch of my name from the other end of the cells stops me.

"Don't do anything stupid okay? We'll work this out and you won't be alone," I explain before stepping away towards Haymitch's loud yelling but not before making sure Finnick nodding is the last thing I see.

**Well? I hope you like it and I also hope the dazzling review I know you can leave will reflect that but if my hiatus does show tell me cause I want to make sure this and the chapters leading up to the end pack a punch!**


	29. Invisible

**Here we go! Another new chapter, even in exam season I'm writing for you guys.**

**As always thanks to my wonderful beta Windsongspringheart for keeping this story from getting a M rating for language (and the spell checking is great too)**

Invisible

JPOV

What the hell could he want that was so important that he felt the need to track me down to tell? I swore to myself as I walked towards him that if half the base wasn't dead from the witch with a capital 'B' on the other side's new ability to make everyone suddenly contract dysentery, I was going to morph right there and then and rip his spleen, stomach, brain and other vital stuff out.

"You look happy" he stated as his eyes raked out my hastily dressed form, a look that was to be expected really given the metaphorical apocalypse of our people hardly called for style.

"My friends have either left, died, or based on the last time I saw them, are considering one of the above choices so no, happy isn't really on my agenda," I spat at him.

"Well I come with news that may not be that great to hear then, but you better come with me anyway," he sighed as he began to walk towards the doors of the prison block. As he opened the door he turned to check I was behind him. I wasn't. "Come on, I haven't got all day," he added in the same fed up tone of voice as he held the door open.

"I'm not going anywhere. Tell me here if it's so important," I tell him, folding my arms over my chest as I did so.

"Jo, you have been here longer than I have, surely you understand why the details of the departure of a certain girl can't be divulged here," he hissed into my ear, grabbing by my arm and pulling me out of the doors, now surrounded by guards, intent in not letting a certain innocent escape.

"I'm moving old man, there is no reason to grab," I demanded shaking myself free of his grasp but continuing to follow him.

"Yes there is," he replied, as he stormed into the morgue that we had now arrived at and continuing to his cupboard-like office in the corner. "Look," he demanded, thrusting a clipboard towards me. As my eyes scanned over it, confusion became my dominant emotion.

"This makes no sense," I exclaimed, handing it back to him. "How can symptoms match asphyxiation if there are no marks on the body?"

"I don't know, Jo. I'm talking to a girl who morphs into a wolf whenever she pleases and has company which includes a fire hazard and a drowning risk" he told me. However, his icy words froze the cogs into place in my brain.

"What you don't think...no...it couldn't..." I trailed off.

"What, Jo? As I just proved, nothing is really off the table here," he pressed, placing the clipboard on the table he was now leaning against.

"Could water strangle someone if enough force was used and leave no marks on the body?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Yes. Yes, it could," he stammered, realizing the full effect of what I was saying.

"For %^%'s sake!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air and bring them down to punch the wall next to me.

"Jo, calm down," Haymitch said, uncharacteristically allowing a sense of fear creep into his voice.

"No, he killed her didn't he? That's what we're saying isn't it? He £&amp;$ing killed he didn't he!?" I was yelling now and had no intention of slowing down.

"Jo!" he yelled, slapping me across my face as he did so.

"What?" I screamed back, my hysteria only added to with his slap.

"Shut up!" he demanded, slapping me again. "You need to think clearly for a minute. We don't know that Finnick killed her, okay? Nothing has been confirmed yet, and so far there are only a handful of people, that include me, you, and a few medical examiners which can be easily silenced if need be, that know of this. We can still protect him. You just have to stop screaming," he explained, grabbing me by the shoulders for the duration before finally letting me go with his last words.

"And then what? So you mind wipe a few ME's but what happens when someone asks what happened, when people start digging deeper, asking questions? You going to wipe them too?" I questioned, running my fingers furiously through my cropped hair as I did so.

"If need be yes. Finnick is a good kid. You all are, Jo, and he doesn't deserve this hell being thrust upon him," he told him like it really was that simple, like all Finn needed to be was good to escape this hell hole.

"Then what? Sophia is going to want someone to blame and as we both know, the easy target is already ripe for the taking in a cell," I sighed, desperation was starting to take over now, filling me with an immense amount of dread as I thought about the fate of my friend.

"We blame someone else, change the record, make it look like someone else did it," he replied. It was in that moment that I realized just how sick this whole scenario was, to save my friend I had to throw an innocent soul under the bus. Well it was official, Lilly's promise at my mother's death bed hadn't helped at all. I was irretrievably mixed in with this fight.

"But who?" I asked, my voice quietened with fear and regret for what I might do. My emotions were flying everywhere today. Guess it was just one of those days where nothing makes sense.

"You know who, someone Sophia won't be able to persecute even she wants to. Someone who has recently left the premises," he suggested, wanting me to reach the conclusion so I would be to blame.

"How do you know he left?" I asked, dodging the big question he had just laid on the table.

"I'm not stupid, Jo. I saw him dragging his bags on his way out."

"Right. I can't do that, Haymitch. Sophia would never believe it anyway"

"She will. I'm sure I can find a poison that could have done this to Annie and when it comes to your morals, let me spell it out to you: If she blames Finnick, he will die for this. We both know that. If she blames Peeta on the other hand, the most he is looking at is complete memory wiping of all this and being sent back home. There is a way to avoid any more bloodshed, Jo. The question is, are you willing to let me do it?" he asked, folding his arms and leaning back. All of his cards were on the table now, I just had to make my move.

But how could I? This wasn't like choosing the colour of a dress or topping on a pizza. This was choosing which life to destroy. And even if one destruction was only figurative, it still felt like murder. However I still had to make one of my toughest decisions yet. Who to kill: Finnick or Peeta?

**So? Who will she choose? Tell me in a lovely review**


End file.
